Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara
by Zoken
Summary: Harry is going into his sixth year with many things on his mind; strange dreams, growing fealings, and his losses. now he is finding that their is someone stalking him. can he find out who before they kill him?
1. Dreaming

Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fic so go easy. This is going to deal a lot with family and with Harry growing up. This will also deal with other forces. Some people are not aligned with either Voldomort or Dumbledore or the Ministry. Who are these warriors.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Dreaming  
  
The room was windowless. It was quite obviously heavily guarded. Harry only saw two wizards he recognized; Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Fudge stood and demanded from one of the thirteen unknown wizards, "I want to know how you can justify this!"  
  
"Cornelius, be silent," scolded the wizard who was obviously in charge of the meeting. "You are only here as a courtesy to your position in the country we will be operating in. the rest of you are the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. The ones we have not admitted into our order." The wizard looked around and let his eyes settle on Dumbledore, and Harry's. "This is to announce that the Warriors of Zelcara will be initiating a campaign against three new wizards. We will be spending the next year testing their power, and then on the fifth day of June, they will be challenged. they will be given the same options each of you received if they survive. they will have the option to join us, or to work outside of us."  
  
Dumbledore stood, and the wizard gestured that he had the floor. "I recognize that the Warriors of Zelcara do not report to any authority but their own, but I beseech you, one of these wizards is only a boy. He is not even of age." Dumbledore was as close to pleading as he had ever seen.  
  
"While we recognize your power, and affection for the boy, nonetheless he is of the proper strength levels to receive the challenge. As he has dealt with another in this room several times over and survived," at this the wizard cast a look in Harry's direction, "I would think you would have greater confidence in your young wizard."  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head and resigned himself to watching. At this point, twenty wizards of varying ages walked in. Harry could tell by the way that they carried themselves that they were all rigidly trained. They reminded him of the pictures he had seen of the royal guards at Buckingham Palace. "Who will take up the duty of the Challenges?" asked the Wizard who had been guiding the meeting. Three wizards stepped forward. One black man who looked ancient, one man who looked Hispanic and in his late thirties, and one very young looking white female. "And whom shall shoulder the responsibility of the preparing?" asked the leader. Now three more wizards stepped forward, two old looking, what Harry recognized as, Native American men, and one Asian man who looked as old as Lupin did or Sirius had. There was no more ceremony after that. Harry watched Dumbledore walk up to the woman who had accepted one of the challenges.  
  
"Can I risk a guess at whom you are challenging?" he asked her.  
  
"You know who."  
  
"You realize that you were the second most powerful in your year?"  
  
"Yes and his father was the most powerful."  
  
"And his mother was your best friend."  
  
"Yes, I understand that." She began to look away from Dumbledore. She was obviously not proud of what she was going to have to do.  
  
"Then if you win, may God forgive you. Lily too."  
  
Harry suddenly awoke find himself in his own bed with his scar burning at his skull like a branding iron. He quickly took out a quill and some spare parchment and wrote to Professor Dumbledore the contents of his dream. He was worried about what it might mean. He did not even think about leaving, last time he had done so, the person he had intended to save had died. He wanted to know what this was all about. Hedgwig was back a second later from hunting, so he sent her with the note to Dumbledore.  
  
He looked at the bedside clock that Hermoine had gotten him for no reason a while back. It was four fifty three in the morning. He didn't have to get up anytime soon. In fact this summer the Dursley's had left Harry alone. Harry had to say that he loved it. He had meals pushed through his dog- door, and he could just stay upstairs all day. Harry frankly didn't mind. He had Dumbledore's standing order not to leave the house, plus all the homework he would need to turn in. This summer he didn't feel out of the loop. Of course it was hardly half over. He had his birth day in two days.  
  
He was very surprised to see Hedgwig that afternoon with a letter. It wasn't from Dumbledore though, it was from Hermoine. He had grown to love Hermoine's letters. She kept him informed of the goings on in the wizard world. Also she made him feel as if there were actually someone with him. instead of being alone in the room. He didn't want to admit it, but his feelings for Hermoine were turning into something more than friendship. Hermoine's letter was very short, well for a letter form Hermoine.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Well I no longer have to say that I miss you! Mum and Daddy have spoken with Dumbledore (they got along a lot better than I thought) and he said that you could spend a couple of weeks with us. We'll all be off to Grimmauld Place by mid August, but until then you get to stay with me!.  
  
Unfortunately I do have bad news. As a lady of my word I now have to keep Rita Skeeter's secret indefinitely. Her year is up. I think, however, she will temper her tongue. Here's hoping she doesn't write anymore slop about you. Or me for that matter! We will pick you up tomorrow. Be packed and ready!  
  
Love  
Hermoine  
  
Harry was overjoyed. He had only met Hermoine's parents once, just before his second year. Their impression of wizards couldn't have been to good though, they had met Lucius Malfoy. Harry hadn't thought that the Granger's would have gotten along with Dumbledore either. It wasn't because he thought they wouldn't like wizards, it was because Hermoine's parents were both dentists and Dumbledore had an almost comical preoccupation with sweets.  
  
Within the hour Harry was packed and ready for his trip. He then resumed what he had been doing for the rest of his summer holiday; watching and mimicking Dudley's training. Uncle Vernon was making Dudley take his boxing training seriously. Dudley was now working a punching bag in the back yard. Harry up ended is mattress to substitute. He was skipping rope as well, Harry had some cord which he used to do this. The only thing Harry couldn't mimic was Dudley's mile-a-day runs. Harry would have loved to do this, but as Dumbledore didn't want him leaving the house, he wasn't.  
  
That night Harry returned to his usual dream. He had been having the same dream off and on since he had gotten home. In it he watched the grim reaper pass by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Death waved his scythe over them and they died and turned to dust. The dust swirled into death's robe. Death repeated this with all of the Weasly children from Bill and Charlie down to Ron and Ginny. Then again with Remus and Tonks, and a final time with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Then Death approached Harry and pulled down it's hood. But where some rotted skull should be, was the face of Hermoine. She looked at Harry and he looked back and they would kiss. But then Hermoine would pull away as Harry had involuntarily rammed his hand and wand through her. As he looked at the hand, it wasn't his, but the silver one given to Wormtail. He looked back at Hermoine and watched mouth the words "I love you," as she fell. And as Harry said the words back to her, he would usually wake up. It was rather disturbing. 


	2. Riding with Grangers

Okay I am back and ready to rock . . . sort of. I need to know some popular British music and bands otherwise I am going to have to BS something about Hermoine being obsessed with Yank (American) music. Oh and please let me know if I do something you particularly like.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
A Ride to the Grangers  
  
At ten am, Harry was sitting on his trunk in the entry way of number four, Privet drive when he watched the SUV pull up. It was a bright red, unlike Uncle Vernon's sensible silver. Hermoine was at the door in an instant. When Harry pulled open the door and saw her, they wrapped each other I a hug. Both said to the other, "I missed you so much."  
  
Behind her, the older Grangers pushed their way in the door. Mr. Granger greeted Harry with a handshake and Mrs. Granger gave Harry a small hug. Mrs. Granger commented on how much Harry had grown since she had last gotten a good look at him, just before second year. "Well, lets meet your folks," smiled Mr. Granger. Harry felt a little bit of panic rise.  
  
"Um, I really don't think you want to," he said trying to sound natural.  
  
"Mum, Daddy, I told you about Harry's folks. We don't want to meet them." Hermoine was already heading over to help Harry with his trunk, but her mother was turning to them both.  
  
"Young lady," Her mother began, "you may have told us the truth about these . . . people," She hesitated to use the word to describe the Dursley's but really had no choice. "But you know that we believe that everyone deserves a chance. Hope springs eternal."  
  
Mr. Granger put on a huge smile and greeted Harry's uncle, "And you must be Vernon. Its nice to meet you. I am Rupert Granger and this is my wife Evelyn. And this is our daughter, whom I'm sure Harry has told you all about, Hermoine."  
  
Vernon Dursley looked at the two like they were a disgusting chore he had to face. He didn't know that the Grangers were not wizards. So he made small talk while his face turned it's brilliant purple hue. Harry sat in a chair across from Hermoine and for the first time took stock of how much she had changed since he had first met her. She was a good deal taller now, not as tall as him or Ron. Plus she had grown in other ways. He noticed her clothing was far different than she he normally saw her in. she normally wore robes on the train and around the Order. Now she was in a tight T and hip hugger jeans. It finally sunk into Harry how beautiful she was. He mentally slapped himself in the face thinking, 'you are not checking out your best friend.'  
  
But the truth was he had. But he hadn't been the only one. Dudley, Harry's enormous cousin, was on the other side of Uncle Vernon, trying to suck in as much of his remaining fat as he could.  
  
Eventually Vernon Dursley had said enough things to convince even the Grangers that he was an idiot. They stood up and left. Harry truly wished it were the last time he would see Privet Drive, but he knew he would have to come back for at least one day next summer.  
  
As they began the two hour drive back to Hermoine's home in Harington, chatter began. "Harry," Hermoine spoke, "Have you put on muscle?"  
  
"Actually yes," he said blushing. The only way he had expanded horizontally was with his increasing muscle mass. He wasn't anywhere near an intimidating size, but he was larger. "I have been mimicking most of my cousin's boxing exercises. I can actually press my trunk, fully loaded." The Grangers in the front seats made noises of being impressed.  
  
Hermoine looked at Harry's clothes, remembering that this was these were actually the same clothes he had been wearing when they first met on the Hogwart's Express. "Harry, we live near a shopping center. Would you like to go shopping with me and my friend, Jenny?"  
  
"Uh, I don't have any Muggle money," Harry said with embarrassment. In the wizard world, Harry was rich and famous. In the Muggle world, he was a poor nobody. He hated being either, and even more he hated being both.  
  
"Consider it our gift," said Mrs. Granger. Her husband nodded in agreement. By this time they were approaching a fairly modest three story house with a nice yard. In the drive was a young girl holding a sign which read, "WELCOME HARRY POTTER!" Hermoine shook her head and blushed.  
  
"My friend knows about . . . well us. And I have told her about most of our . . . adventures. She is almost as obsessed with you as the Creevey brothers. I hope she doesn't . . ." but Hermoine didn't get to finish her thought as Harry was tackled as he got out of the SUV by the hyperactive Muggle girl.  
  
"You've got to be Harry, the glasses, the hair, the scar. Hermoine goes on and on about you!" Jenny spoke so fast that the only words Harry understood were "scar" and "you". She was dressed in the same simple fashion as Hermoine. Harry was starting to regret the fact that he had agreed to go shopping with this girl, but a promise is a promise. At least it meant spending time with Hermoine. 'Wait," he thought, 'I did not just think that!'  
  
Nearby, someone watched the mayhem and chuckled. "the boy attracts women like his father," the person whispered. "But why is it he reminds me so damn much of Sirius?" she shook her head. The boy was a target. He was to be analyzed and studied, but not related to. She returned her mind to her hunter mentality. She made small notes  
  
slight frame indicates undernourishment, possible weak.  
  
strong affection for female Muggle-born, Hermoine Granger. If desperate possible weakness  
  
he looks too damn much like his god-father.  
  
After unpacking Harry found himself dragged to Jenny's car. The shopping center was a little ways away. On the way Jenny talked about how she marveled at all of Harry's accomplishments and adventures. Harry jokingly suggested that she write a book about them. He said that Muggles would figure it for fiction. Jennifer Katharine Rowling actually thought that might be a good idea. (A/N I don't know JKR's real name. I just thought this would be funny). They headed in to the mall. Jenny, the most experienced shopper took point and Harry and Hermoine side by side were swept along in her wake. Hermoine had to fight down the urge to take Harry's hand in hers several times.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
well what did you think? Oh and I am planning a little romance for Ron too. But you have to tell me who you think Ron should end up with, Luna Lovegood (whom I think has a crush on him) or Jenny Rowling. If Jenny doesn't win Ron I will have her find another way to stay in the game. But I need your opinions quick. In two chapters Jenny is going to meet the Weaslys and several other wizards.  
  
Please R/R thank you! 


	3. Harry the Hero

Okay everyone, here we go. Now we get to see what a great guy Harry really is. Plus how much that training did for him. plus we are leading into something that Harry is way over due for.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Harry the Hero  
  
Harry had been looking though clothes at a Marshall's (A/N that is a bargain clothes store here in the states, I don't know if they're international) for and hour. Now the girls were insisting that he try them on. "what color did you want this in?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry gave her a playful look, "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
Hermione turned to Jenny, who was simply confused by the comment, and explained, "Black."  
  
The girls waited outside the changing rooms for Harry to emerge in the first of his new outfits. He called from inside, "You know, I once heard a saying that I now totally believe." He opened the door and stepped out and looked the girls right in the eyes, "'Good guys, wear black,'"  
  
Hermoine's jaw dropped. Harry wore a tight spandex shirt that accentuated all his new muscles, he wore black pants that were tight at his waist, but billowed out to nice wide legged cargos. He wore black work boots on his feet and a black leather trench coat to finish the look. With his hair he looked something like a shadow. The look could've been enhanced, if not for his eyes. But the girls loved the way his eyes sparkled from within the shadow. "Wow," commented Jenny.  
  
Harry began plucking at the shirt and waist of his pants, "I am definitely not used to tight clothes. I always swam in Dudley's hand-me- downs, and . . . Hermione you know how robes are. Hermione watched him trying to get used to tight clothes for the first time. In two hours Harry had three outfits. He wore the first one home. As they walked, they discussed many things. Harry talked about how he had passed all his O.W.L.s with enough to continue, but that he would drop history and Divinations. He said that he had some how managed to be signed up for potions, even though he only had "acceptable" for his rating.  
  
"Hey, mate," came an unfamiliar voice. All three turned, they were in a dark parking lot, a good way away from the car, and there were five men with an assortment of weapons heading towards them. The one who had spoken before spoke again, "Leave the girls, and your valuables and you can walk away."  
  
"How about," Harry said, "we all three leave our valuables and all three walk away?"  
  
"Nope mate," said one of them, "we wanna have fun tonight."  
  
Harry put himself between the girls and the men. "Try to harm them and I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
The men began to laugh as the approached the three. Harry raised his fists, and realized he wasn't afraid. 'I have faced,' he told himself, 'three headed dogs, life-size games of wizards chess, basilisks, hippogriffs, dragons, mermen, boggarts, blast-ended skrewts, giant spiders, not to mention a man that nightmares have nightmares about. I can do this.' "I am afraid of only once person in this world," Harry told the first man approaching him, "And you are most certainly not it."  
  
"You cant use magic," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Who needs to?" Harry answered. A quick one-two dropped the first guy. Another swung a chain, which Harry allowed to wrap around his arm, and pulled the guy, who had the chain wrapped around his own hand. Harry kneed him in the face. Another came swinging a piece of pipe. Harry dodged the pipe, and gave the guy four fast punches in the stomach. The guy dropped his pipe, and fell to the ground. Harry dropped and swept his foot around tripping the next guy, while he picked up the pipe. As the last guy came at Harry with a knife. Harry easily slipped out of the way, and slammed him in the back of the head with the pipe. The thug fell unconscious to the ground. Harry tossed the pipe on top of the thug and quipped, "Stupefy."  
  
"Harry," said Jenny as she hugged him around the waist. "My, Hero!"  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione in a most emotional voice. She also hugged him, and intended to kiss him on the cheek, but Harry turned his head to see her, and they accidentally wound up kiss on the lips. She backed away and blushed almost as furiously as Harry did.  
  
On the drive back to the Grangers, Hermione asked, "you said that you were only afraid of one person. Who?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious," Jenny asked, "Its that Moldy-Wart guy, right?"  
  
"V-Voldemort," Hermione corrected with slight hesitation.  
  
"Actually," Harry admitted, "Its Mrs. Weasly. Have you ever seen her in a spell? She is a frightening woman." They all laughed for the next fifteen minutes.  
  
Harry and Hermione related the story to her parents when they got back to her house. Harry was afraid that the Grangers would be angry, but instead they treated him like a prince. Eventually they ushered Harry upstairs to bed. "Big day tomorrow," said Rupert Granger.  
  
Harry looked confused, "What's tomorrow?"  
  
Evelyn Granger looked at the young wizard with disbelief. "Tomorrow," she told him, "Is your birthday."  
  
"oh, Yeah." Harry blushed at the fact that he had once again forgotten his own birthday.  
  
The next morning Harry was shaken awake by Hermione. "Harry get up."  
  
He grudgingly obliged, and changed into some of his new clothes. As they headed down the stairs he noticed Hermione couldn't quit smiling. He hadn't noticed however, how she had kept looking at him in the mirror while he changed his shirt. He also didn't notice how dark the living room was, considering the time of day. As he walked in the lights flashed on and several people yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
Harry was so startled that his had flew to his wand, and pointed it at the closest figure, ready to hex it into oblivion. 


	4. Let's Get This Party Started

Okay, I realize the last chap was kinda short, but I wrote it in maybe forty-five minutes before I had to go to work. Okay, this is what we have all been waiting for. Harry finally has proper birthday! This is pretty much just the guest list. The party will be three or four chaps long. Enjoy!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Let's get this party started!  
  
"Expelliarimus!" yelled a tired voice. Harry's wand flew from his hand, and landed safely in that of the caster, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Good instinct Potter," came the craggy voice of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.  
  
"'Good instinct'?" exclaimed Ron Weasly, "he could've taken my bloody head off!" Ron was just starting to stand back up. He had ducked and covered as he knew how hard Harry could hex.  
  
"Ronald Weasly!," scolded Molly Weasly from the kitchen, "language. I don't want these nice people to think I raised a thug." Ron's sister Ginny, was practically rolling on the floor, laughing, with Hermione beside her in a similar state. Harry also saw Mr. Weasly and Tonks smiling at him from the living room. He bounced around from hug to hug. There was already a large cake on the table. Finally he came around to Remus, who was still holding his wand. They looked each other in the eye.  
  
"Harry," Remus said, "how've you been?"  
  
"Alright," Harry said as Remus handed him his wand back, "and you?"  
  
"Coming off a full moon, but other than that . . ."  
  
Remus didn't finish. He and Harry hugged and did their best to hold back their uncried tears.  
  
"Well, who wants some cake?" offered Molly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, immediately feeling hungry.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the guests?" asked Evelyn Granger.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we have someone who loves nothing more than making these," said Arthur.  
  
Harry raised his brow, but didn't have to wait for long for the answer to his question. "Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby yelled as he tackled Harry. Harry was now laying back on the stairs with Dobby hugging him around the waist. "Dobby is so honored sir, that Master Harry Potter Sir has invited Dobby to his celebration. Thank you Harry Potter Sir!" Harry could see the tears of joy forming in the house-elf's eyes.  
  
"Well, I am happy you are here Dobby." Harry almost regretted saying it as it almost brought the already over come house-elf to tears. Dobby rushed back to the kitchen as he saw out of the corner of his enormous eye, Mrs. Granger edging back in. Dobby had taken over the kitchen three hours ago when he arrived, and he was determined that only house-elves would work it while he was here. Harry turned to Mr. Weasly, "What other guests?"  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said exasperated, "They invited almost the whole school. all the Gryffindors from our year are coming, plus everyone from your quidditch team, everyone from the D.A. (minus Marietta mind you), then Hagrid, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, the twins should be here any minute, as well as Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and then on top of that, all the invitations are 'plus one' so who knows who will bring a date." Hermione looked as if she were tired just thinking about it all.  
  
Harry laughed as he sat down beside her for some cake. He didn't have time to eat when he heard a loud "Bang!" in the living room, and two twin terrors come around the corner calling, "Where's our favorite little brother!"  
  
Ron stood up, but they just passed him by saying, "We said favorite." One twin turned around to let him know the were kidding while the other continued on to Harry. He picked up Harry, who had fortunately put down his food, and swung him about. At this point Fred rejoined them (or was it George? In six years Harry still hadn't gotten very good at telling them apart) and was also hugging Harry. Then several other loud "Bang's" emanated from the backyard.  
  
This was followed by a familiar voice calling out, "Now where is the best seeker Gryffindor ever had?" Oliver Wood, followed closely by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, came up and gave Harry a huge bear hug. The girls all gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. They laughed as they saw that their lipstick had come off on him. it looked like Harry had been snogging his brains out. Harry was surrounded by some of his best friends. It was certifiably the best day of his life. It was even better than the day he had won the quidditch cup.  
  
"Looks like everyone is starting to arrive," said Mrs. Weasly, "I'll go tell Dobby we are going to need more cake." There was a knock at the door that Mrs. Granger went to answer. She was getting frustrated with her husband, who had done nothing that day except stare at either Dobby or Moody. At the door was Jenny, with a small gift in hand. She gave Harry a hug and then turned to greet the others. Hermione introduced her around. Then there was another ring on the doorbell. This time Mrs. Granger almost fainted when she opened the door and saw a man who was roughly ten feet tall. What she had failed to see was the teachers standing be hind him.  
  
"Please tell me you're Hagrid," Mrs. Granger said, only moments away from panicking. When Hagrid nodded, Evelyn Granger relaxed a bit. Her daughter had always emphasized that, despite Hagrid's size, he was a kind and gentle person. She waved him in, warned him of the low ceiling. Hagrid crouched a bit, until he got into the taller dining room. Mrs. Granger then greeted Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall. All were shown into the dining room, whish was now getting rather crowded. Mrs. Weasly guided everyone out into the backyard, which had very, very high hedges. Tall enough to block the view of someone apparaiting or dissapparaiting. Also, tall enough to hide Hagrid and Dobby.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" Harry asked Hermione, as they were guided out into the yard.  
  
"Since we got the O.K. to bring you back here." She smiled, "Since we left Hogwart's. I asked Professor Dumbledore if their was any way that we could have all your friends in a Muggle neighborhood, and he said he would find a way.  
  
Harry was about to ask her how she corresponded with Dumbledore so quickly, when he heard a whooshing sound behind. He looked inside, and there was Neville and his grandmother. Harry greeted Neville and "Gran" as she was simply called. He looked to Hermione, and she answered before he asked, "We've been hooked up to the Floo Network since just after second year." She looked like she expected him to be angry. He put an arm around her and they walked back out to the fun.  
  
Over the next hour the rest of the guests arrived. Then Hermione put on some music, and things got . . . Harry didn't know whether things had gotten very fun, or very weird, but they definitely became something.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
okay, that was chapter four. I need music, and opinions on who Luna and Jenny need to focus their attention on. The only people out of the question are Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Oliver. You'll see! Mwahhahahahahahaha!!!! 


	5. Music and Slow Dancing

Okay here we go again. Now I never received the names of any British bands so don't yell at me for making Hermione have a slight obsession with American music. Also I have received only one opinion of the whole RW/?? Issue. Sooooooo it will be RW/OC (JKR). It is still the day of the party, which is just getting underway.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Music and Slow-Dancing  
  
Harry was watching most of his guests talk and mingle. He was having a ball. Something had been bugging him though. "Hermione?" Harry whispered to her, "when you said you invited everyone from the D.A. except Marietta, do you mean everyone?"  
  
"Yes . . . Oh no, Harry I forgot." What Hermione had forgotten was Cho Chang, and her feelings about Harry. As if on cue, there was a whooshing from the fireplace, and Cho stood there with Michael Corner (was that the guy she was going with at the end of OotP?). "And the invitations were all plus one." she felt like she had let Harry down.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Cho. "Cho," he greeted her, "I'm so glad you could come."  
  
She gave him a light hug, and handed him a small present. Harry, his usual humble self, thanked her profusely for the present. Cho however couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of his face, which Harry still hadn't washed since he had greeted the girls. "Been busy Harry?" Cho asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not really," he said, unaware of how he looked. Cho, disgusted with Harry walked away into the party at large, with Michael in tow.  
  
Harry shrugged and went back to watching his "guests". It was a bizarre scene in one corner, as Mr. Weasly had finally cornered Mrs. Granger, and was grilling her all about Muggle things, especially medicine. Luckily, Evelyn Granger was the kind who likes to talk. Right next to them, Jenny was grilling Ron all about the Magical world. All of Jenny's attention was focused on Ron, and he loved it. Harry found himself standing next to Hermione, who was also chuckling at the little tableau. In an even more bizarre scene, Hagrid had struck up a rather animated discussion with Dobby on whether boggarts were adorable (Hagrid's position) or annoying (Dobby's position).  
  
"Harry," Hermione asked, "Do you like American music?"  
  
"Don't know," he answered. To be honest Harry didn't even know if he like British music. He had never been given any to listen to except at the Yule Ball in fourth year. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was about time to start the music, but American music is all that I have."  
  
"Well is sounds great to me Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore snuck up behind them and said, "I too agree. Perhaps I could start things off with a spot of Karaoke?"  
  
Hermione didn't see why not, so she handed him the microphone (which took some bewitching to work with all the wizards present. Also it had to be pried from Arthur Weasly's interested hands). He picked a song that no one saw. And everyone began to stare as Albus Dumbledore sang  
  
"Bailamos!  
  
Let the rhythm take you over  
  
Bailamos!  
  
Te quiero amor mio  
  
Bailamos!  
  
I wanna live this life forever  
  
Bailamos!"  
  
When Dumbledore had finished his song, all the others, even Jenny, could only stare. He looked around and said, "Maybe I'll leave the singing to the artists." With that he hit play on the stereo and a medley of different songs began to play.  
  
Harry was swept up by friend after friend, every girl demanding a dance. When the twins saw what Harry was going through, they of course . . . joined in. each forcing Harry to dance with them. They magically altered their voices, so that the sounded like women. They pressed against Harry gyrating and making he laugh so loud. It was expected with them. The dance with Cho was the most uncomfortable. She seemed to want to be held, and Harry wanted her at arms length. Then eventually, there was only one girl left.  
  
"Your turn," he said to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me," she said. She hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said shaking his head, "That was rude. Allow me to rephrase. Hermione Granger, may I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
Hermione heard the a song she loved coming on, "Hot in Hur by Nelly and the St. Lunatics, so she replied, "Why Harry Potter I would be delighted." They made their way onto the dance floor. As they got to the center, someone, Ron with Jenny's help, changed the song to "All My Life" by K-C and Jojo. Harry blushed, but Hermione pressed close to him as they began to sway to the music. As Harry listened to the music, he began to identify.  
  
"Close to me you're like my mother  
  
Close to me you're like my father  
  
Close to me you're like my sister  
  
Close to me you're like my brother"  
  
Almost since the moment Harry had met Hermione, she had been his family. She had been there to cry with, to fight with, to lay down the law, and to laugh with.  
  
"All My Life  
  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
  
And I Thank God  
  
That I...That I Finally Found You"  
  
Since Harry could remember, he had dreamed of having friends who would be there for him, from the shadows in the cupboard, to traveling with Hagrid in Diagon Alley.  
  
"You're All That I Ever Know,  
  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
  
You Turn My Life Around,  
  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
  
You're All That I Ever Know,"  
  
Whenever Harry was around Hermione lately, she always seemed to find a way to make him smile, even if she didn't intend to. She helped him be a better person. She had saved him from himself more times than he could count. She was everything he had ever asked for in life, it had taken him so long to realize that that which had had always dreamed of, true love, was right in front of him. He looked at her now. She blushed a light pink. She had been thinking similar things.  
  
Unfortunately, they both concluded their thoughts with "but what about our friendship." And so, with the fear of losing their best friend strangling their emotions, they separated, only a few moments after the song ended.  
  
Luckily, almost everyone else had been either dancing, or in the case of most of the Weaslys, giving an expertly delivered "Big-Brother Evil-Eye" as they watched Ginny dance the slow dance with Oliver.  
  
Later Hermione caught up with Ginny to find that she and Oliver had been corresponding over the last year. At first it had been to get tips on her quidditch performance, but now it was a friendship. Ginny admitted, while her face turned the color of her hair, that she was beginning to fall in love with him. Ginny said that she felt stupid for choosing a man six years older than her.  
  
"Always the impossible ones," she said, reprimanding herself. Hermione put her arm on the youngest Weasly's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, there are only two reasons that Oliver wouldn't go out with you," Hermione said comfortingly, "One: age, but that will change once you're out of Hogwart's. and Two: your brothers. They are already ready to lynch him, and all you did was dance."  
  
Ginny laughed. It was nice that she was able to enjoy the party of her former crush. Ginny needed cheering up, so of course she went to her two twin brothers.  
  
They played some pranks until it was time for the main event. Everyone was demanding that Harry open his presents. Harry took stock of the enormous mountain of gifts. He thought to himself, 'This will double all my worldly possetions." He looked at different ones, trying to decided which to open first, when he noticed that something in Hagrid's gift was breathing. It was with fearful hands that Harry lifted the lid to find . . .  
  
TBC!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
alright!! How did every one like that little bit of fluffyness? Okay, next chap we do presents. And I will accept ideas. I know what Hagrid got him, what the twins got him (I thing that the world knows what the twins got him), and I know what Dobby got him. But that is it. Send an idea if you like. By the way . . . thank you to david M. Potter, and Hakubo for suggesting RW/JKR. Everyone enjoy the party, have some cake, and get ready for an interesting time. 


	6. Gifts, Gits, and Glee

Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Gifts, Gits, and Glee  
  
Harry removed the lid of Hagrid's present and looked inside. He looked to Hagrid with pure joy in his eyes. There inside the box was a creature the size of a kitten, with a body to match, but an eagle's head and talons and wings. "She's a pygmy griffon, Harry," Hagrid said, "She'll grow to 'bout the size 'o Hedwig. She's qualified to carry letters, but I thought 'at maybe Hedwig could give her lessons." Harry was hugging is immense friend around the waist. "Um, I hope ya don' mind, but I already named her. If ya' look her in the eyes you'll see why I named her Lily." Harry did so and saw that the Lily had sparkling green eyes just like his, which were just like his mothers.  
  
Everyone congratulated Hagrid on such a present as the twins heaved a large box onto the table. Harry looked at it carefully, he turned to Mad- Eye, who nodded and said, "Safe for you Potter, but the rest of us are in a spot of trouble."  
  
Harry took the lid off and the sides folded down and a loud voice boomed, "Welcome to the Weasly Wizarding Wheezes Marauders' Package. This is the ultimate package for the ultimate pranksters. It comes with Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Skiving Snack boxes, Extendable ears, Weasly Wet-Start fireworks, fizzbanges, whoodads, and much, much more. Every item inspired by the wizarding geniuses Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! That's why we call it the Marauders' Package!"  
  
Harry gave a hug to the twins who simply said, "But wait that's not all!"  
  
Fred pulled a bag out from behind his back, "This is our experimental, Prank Purse. You can put anything in here, from a large Fizzbange, to a tiny Ton-Tongue Toffee. It all fits. And its yours, because you're our little brother, blood be damned." It was all Harry could do to keep from crying. They assured him that if he somehow ran out, Ron had another package coming for his birthday.  
  
The presents just kept getting better. Several times Harry was on the verge of tears; when Prof. McGonagall presented him with a golden quill his mother had bewitched to never run out of ink, when Prof. Dumbledore gave him his parents' old Head badges.  
  
Neville gave him a glass orb. "Neville, you could've used the Rembrall more!" yelled Ron. He was quickly smacked by both his mother and Mad-Eye.  
  
The note in the box said, "Harry, this is from both me and Prof. Lupin. It's a Remembrorb. I use a lot of them. The first time you squeeze it, you implant a memory in it. From then on every time you squeeze it, you get to relive the memory. I had Professor Lupin put the memory in. I hope you like it."  
  
Harry gave the ball a squeeze and suddenly, instead of being in a Muggle house hold, he was standing in the middle of Hogwarts. He looked to his right and there was Sirius and his dad with their arms around him. When he looked the other way he saw Peter Pettigrew, also with his arm around him. Then he saw two women come walking up, both wearing Ravenclaw seventh year robes. One was quite obviously Lilly Evans; the other was almost totally unfamiliar. But Harry recognized her from somewhere. Lily embraced his father, while the other girl embraced Sirius . . . passionately. Then James got down on one knee, and said "Lily, I know we have only been dating for a year an a half, but right here, right now, I cant imagine my life without you in it. I want to settle down with you. I want to have a child with you. I want to be yelled at by you because I did something stupid with these yahoos." At this he jerked his head in Harry's and the other Marauders' direction. " I want to be with every bit of you. Lily Rose Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily, after much screaming and crying said yes. Sirius turned to his girlfriend and said, "Man, why would the ruin a great thing like that with marriage?" Lily beat him playfully. Then she gave him a scolding glance that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasly when James asked him to be his best man. Then they all went into a group hug and the memory ended. Harry was back there in Hermione's house, and this time he was actually crying. He was truly moved.  
  
Prof. Lupin's hand was on his shoulder. "That was the day your father proposed. I thought you would like it best." Harry hugged him, and Remus hugged him back, both were remembering that one happy moment.  
  
The presents were all thoughtful, but the last one, Harry knew he would always cherish. It came from Hermione. It looked like her standard big book. But when Harry unwrapped it, there was a shield showing a large stag, defending its herd. Below were the words "The Most Honorable Family of Potter" then, below that "Semper Fidelis"  
  
"It means 'Always Loyal' Harry." Hermione explained. "I knew you probably knew a lot about your mother's family from your aunt, but it always seemed that you didn't know much about your dad's. I've been making this since our second year. I just kept looking through books and things. It turns out the Potters were a pure blood family until your dad married your mum. But from what I can tell the Potters have never been anything like the Malfoys or the Blacks."  
  
Harry just kept staring at the book. "Harry," she said with a hand on his shoulder, "It is a complete collection of your family's history going back to the time of the founding of Hogwart's. and I've bewitched it so that it will always be complete. It will add entries for your wife and your children." Harry once again was crying. Harry never let himself cry this much before. "Do you like it Harry?" she asked.  
  
Her answer was quite clear as Harry turned around and hugged her so tight she thought she might not be able to breath, but part of her didn't mind that. Most of her really liked the hug, so she returned it. He just kept whispering "Thank you," over and over. Eventually he pulled everyone close to him into the hug; the twins, the rest of the Weaslys, the Grangers, his friends and teachers, and protectors. This was the best birthday ever.  
  
Late that night, everyone started to return home. Ron had to return to the Burrow because he still had homework to do. when Tonks told Harry that he probably needed to get on to his, he told her that he had already done it all. Remus looked at him with one of his rare smiles and said, "Your father just rolled over in his grave. A Potter having his homework done earlier than September first on the train ride is just frightening. But I guess you had to get more from your mum than your eyes."  
  
Lily and Hedwig were getting acquainted upstairs so Hermione was going to force Harry to watch her favorite movie on DVD. After Harry go over the amazement of the sound clarity and the picture quality, the started watching "About A Boy". With only one blanket in the living room, they were forced to sit very close on the couch and share. It was fine, there were used to it from all those nights sneaking around in the invisibility cloak. But the night grew dark, and they grew drowsy, and quite soon, both were asleep on the couch leaning upon each other. Hermione's arm had draped across Harry's torso.  
  
When they awoke, they found a photo of the situation they had been in, with a note; "A small bit for black mail." Hermione shook her head and told Harry not to worry, that her parents were kidders. But Hermione wasn't really able to convince herself. Harry went up to change, but Hermione immediately heard him call for her to get someone. When she went to his room accompanied by her father, who was wielding a large cricket bat, they both stared in shock as Harry was standing just beyond the doorway, talking in Parsletongue to a cobra, which sat on his bed. Hermione cursed Harry for not being more specific and ran to the fireplace to call for Prof. Dumbledore and Hagrid.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh no! Who sent Harry a Cobra? And how did you guys like my presents? I thought they were all pretty cool. I got the idea for the remembrorb from A. M. Bookworm. Did anybody like Hermione's gift? I just thought it was the kind of thing she would do. besides, Harry knows nothing about his father's past. 


	7. Notes and Hissing

Okay, after the response I got to the last chapter I just have to give shout-outs:  
  
AMBookworm: thank you thank you. And thanks for the idea for the remembrorb  
  
Hakubo: well my favorite mythical creature is the griffon, so I thought Harry should have one. It was originally for a story where Vernon kills Hedwig, but I thought it would work just as well. But just wait, Harry shall soon be protected by three of four Hogwart's creatures.  
  
D. M. Potter: yes he will just as soon as he reaches 12 Grimmauld Place and gets over its status.  
  
Anthony: thank you, from now on it will not be Jenny, it will be Joan. So Anthony says is real name of JKR so it shall be.  
  
Aimee: well I am trying to be subtle with it. Is it working? This chap should give us another look at the stalker.  
  
Okay, no that that is out of the way, back to the show.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Notes and Hissing  
  
Earlier in the evening of Harry's Birthday:  
  
The stalker looked into the house. It was reckless of them to have so many wizards in a Muggle area. she took more notes on the recent events.  
  
He was stronger than was expected, in hand to hand combat he would more than definitely stand a chance. But he would need more than a chance.  
  
He obviously doesn't realize how many people care about him.  
  
He has some bizarre attatchment to remembralls.  
  
His reaction time is more than impressive. He shows signs of training in English style boxing. But he would probably loose against someone who used a rope-a-dope.  
  
She closed her notebook and looked back at the young wizard that she would, one day soon, have to fight to the death. 'keep thinking about Sirius and it will be harder,' she told herself. She had never expected Sirius to be a Black through and through. She had known his family and thought that he was different. She shook her head from those thoughts. That was the past, this was the present. She couldn't believe it when Harry and the Muggle-born fell asleep down stairs. Now there was a possibility she might miss her present.  
  
The next morning, Harry has just walked into his room:  
  
Harry, was still just barely awake. That was why he took three steps before he recognized the voice for what it was: Parsletongue. He looked, and there on his bed was a cobra, at least three feet long. Its head was raised and it was speaking to him. #Are you Masssster Potter?#  
  
Harry had never learned to turn Parsletongue on and off, so he took a shot and hoped he was right, #I am Harry Potter, who are you?#  
  
The snake bowed its head and said a name in Parsletongue then, #I am charged with your protection#  
  
#my protection?#  
  
#Yessss#  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled, "Get someone up here!"  
  
He just stared at the snake for the longest time. #Why would you want to protect me?#  
  
#Becausssse that issss the purposssse of a magical cobra. We are guardianssssss.#  
  
Hermione and her father burst in, but upon seeing the scene she dashed out immediately. Harry turned back to the snake, #Who charged you to guard me?#  
  
#I am bound by honor not to tell you, but Ssssshe did give a note, which I am ashamed to deliver. I am no owl.#  
  
Harry took the note and read  
  
Harry I thought you might wish to embrace a part of yourself you choose to ignore. This snake shall give its life to protect you. Think of this as sixteen years worth of gifts. And ask yourself, since you had a mother and a father, and your father's best friend was your godfather, what are you missing? Until the appointed time, farewell.  
  
There was no signature, no name or address. Harry and the snake stared skeptically at each other for some time. The snake took a glance at Mr. Granger and asked, #Should I kill him?#  
  
#NO! you are not to harm him or any of his family. If you do, I will destroy you myself#  
  
#Ssssso it isssss commanded# the snake hissed #sssssso it ssssshall be. No harm ssssshall come to them by my fangssss or fault. Indeed I sssssssssshall even guard them if they are clossse enough.#  
  
At that point Prof. Dumbledore came in. he told Harry that his Legilmancy would only be useful if he knew what the snake was saying. So Harry played go between; Prof. Dumbledore asked the questions, and Harry translated the question and the snakes response. It turned out the Snake was being truthful. Hagrid huffed in just after the questioning with Hermione at his side.  
  
"Well, I coulda toll' ye he were tellin' the truth," Hagrid said as if it weren't a strange cobra on the bed but a normal person. "A snake can't lie. It just aint possible. Snakes are beings of honor. They just go a bad rap on account of that whole dark wizards talking ter 'em and stuff. Not ter mention the whole apple ordeal. One bad snake started a stereotype, bad luck is all."  
  
And that is how Harry Potter came to be in possession of a cobra. Later that day, Harry struck up another conversation with the snake, #What do you think of Voldemort?# he asked.  
  
#The one that the humansss are afraid to sssspeak of?#  
  
#Yesss that isss him#  
  
#I do not know him, but the ssssnakesss I have heard that do, ssssay that he issss further from human than we sssserpantssss. They sssssay he hassss lossst all humanity. I know no ssssssnake of good repute that would work for him. hissssss Nagini isssss, unfortunately a magical anaconda. They are very evil creatures. Their heartssss are asssss black as thosssse of dementorssss. They are not really ssssnakesss, they are sssssomething elsssse entirely. Beware him pleasssse Massster Potter. I would be little protecsssstion againsssst a magical anaconda.#  
  
Harry considered what the snake had told him. he decided to turn the subject, #I need a name to call you in front of others. Those who do not speak Parsletongue. Are their any human names you like?#  
  
#I have no preferencccce. Pick what you like.#  
  
#How doessss Orion sssssound?#  
  
#Does it mean sssssomething?#  
  
#No, it issss the name of a group of sssstarsss in the night ssssky. They form a picture of a hunter. Do you mind being named after a hunter?#  
  
The snake seemed to consider this. Finally it looked Harry in the eyes and said, #It issss accccceptable,# at that it began to crawl up Harry's arm. As it pressed itself against Harry's arm, under the sleeve, he could hear it doing something akin to sighing in contentment. Then her heard it say, #From here I shall watch, and from here I shall strike.# it gave him a good bit of confidence knowing that there was a deadly trick up his sleve, until he hear the snake sigh, #Mmmmm warmmm#  
  
The rest of Harry's stay was uneventful. They all got used to Orion popping out at inconsistent intervals to go relieve himself in the flowerbeds. Or Orion popping out and asking Harry if he should strike the person is was greeting. Things began to pass quickly. Ron began to make daytrips to the Grangers' home via the Floo network. He, of course didn't trust Orion at all, but he came around when Orion stopped a rabid dog from tearing all three of them apart. They immediately had Hagrid and former Prof. Kettleburn check Orion for rabies, which he showed none of.  
  
Finally the day came to leave the wonderful Muggle home. Harry hugged both the adult Grangers and Joan, then he took off through the Floo to a place he was not at all happy to be returning to. #12 Grimmauld Place. As Harry stepped out (more roughly landed) in the spacious living room he stood in total shock once his vision was clear. He just stared at the place around him . . .  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hmmm, what has Harry so surprised, and how will Orion go over at school? how will he go over here in the phoenix den? What to do what to do. 


	8. Unpleasant Business for Master Potter

Responses:  
  
David M. Potter: very good. The truth is that Dumbledore is avoiding the subject. And guess who you're meeting in this chap.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Unpleasant Business for Master Potter  
  
Harry marveled at the house. The last time he had been here it had been dark and possessing an air of evil. Now the walls were no longer gray, but a bright sparkling white. The brass was polished until it looked golden. The wood was shined to a high gloss. Harry took three steps forward to begin exploring this new place, when he hear Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Harry," he said. "I am afraid we have to attend to some business that is unpleasant. I need you to come with me to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry nodded, but then looked at his bags. "set your bags down here. They will be in your room when you return." Harry did as instructed and he and Dumbledore flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore led him to a table where Mrs. Weasly, and a strangely familiar woman were sitting.  
  
"We are here," Dumbledore began, "For the presentation of the last will and testament of one, Sirius Canis Black. Present here today is Harry Potter, his godson, Molly Weasly, his friend, and Liza Furlong, his former fiancé. You three are the only ones to which he left belongings." All three nodded to show that they understood. Tom came by and put a butterbeer in front of Harry and Dumbledore. Harry could only stare across the table at the former fiancé of his godfather. Suddenly he realized where he could remember her face from; the remembrorb. She had been there the day his father proposed.  
  
Dumbledore opened a piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand. Suddenly, Sirius's voice filled their ears. "If you are hearing all this, then it means that Molly was right and I did something monumentally stupid. I'm sorry Albus. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry Molly. I'm REALLY sorry Liza. But on with the dissemination of my possessions. Remus would never want anything of mine, that is the sole reason that he is not at this table with you.  
  
"Liza, to you I leave all the trinkets, momentos and symbols of my love for you that I held onto so long. Even when you stopped believing in me, I still loved you. I will always regret that I didn't get to make you as happy as James made Lily.  
  
"Molly, you were always yelling at me for one thing or another in the last few months, and you were always right. You cared about me more than I would ever consciously admit. So to someone who showed me that much concern, I leave two thousand galleons. That is but a small drop in the bucket when it comes to the Black family fortune, to which I am the sole heir. Use it to keep that family of yours in line, especially those twins. Don't want them turning out like us now do you?  
  
"Harry, I was never a good godfather to you. I was never there to protect you. But you saved me in more ways than I can ever explain. The first time you even met me, I was no longer a human, I was only a snarling beast. It was you, not Moony, that brought me back to humanity. It is to you that I leave everything else, including the place . . . you know . . . where I was staying. Also the aforementioned family fortune will be transferred to your Gringotts' vault.  
  
"I hope in some way that these material things make-up for my absence. I'll look in on you from time to time, but craning my neck upward will start to hurt . . . ha, ha, that was joke folks. I am not presumptuous enough to think I know where I am headed. So until I see you all again, hopefully many, many years down the road, I leave you with all my love.  
  
Yours eternally (especially yours Liza)  
  
Sirius C. Black"  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He had no idea what to feel. He saw Mrs. Weasly was crying in deep wet sobs. But when he looked at Liza, she was looking unphased, and emotionless. Even Dumbledore had a tear on his cheek, but she didn't even look sad.  
  
"That it?" she asked coldly. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"How can you be so cold Liza?" demanded Molly Weasly.  
  
"Simple, he was a mass-murderer. He killed four . . . er . .. three of the people closest to me. I feel no compunction for his death."  
  
"But he was innocent," Harry shot back. He was liking this woman less and less.  
  
"There is no proof. I prayed and hoped for ten years that he was innocent. I investigated myself, but there was nothing. Sirius was guilty as sin, and I am not . . . I am not going to hurt myself over it anymore." She was actually beginning to cry. She wiped the tears out harshly, and put on a mask of calm. She turned once again to Harry and said, "I'm sorry neither of us could actually fulfill our responsibility to you Harry."  
  
"What do you mean, are you . . . are you my . . . ?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "I am your godmother. But I have certain . . . ah .. . legal issues which prevent me from having dependants. I was your mother's best friend."  
  
Harry looked at her with both anger and confusion. "Why don't you hear us out. It wasn't Sirius who killed," but she didn't wait for Harry to finish. She grabbed her things and left. Harry hung his head and looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"She was hurt very badly when Sirius went to prison," Dumbledore said. "She love him like no other, but her faith slowly wained, she began to doubt her hope. She gave up on the idea that Sirius was innocent. Now she has hardend her heart so that she might not be hurt again."  
  
Molly Weasly left Dumbledore and went home to help her young ones prepare for the trip to Grimmauld place. Harry looked at his headmaster and asked, "About the dream I had, the one that was the day before I left. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Harry," he sad not even looking him in the eye. "There are some things that I am bound by both magic and honor not to reveal. You should never have seen what you saw. I am merely glad that you have not decided to obsess over it."  
  
After a speech like that, there was no way Harry could press the issue. So he let it drop. He would find the truth about these "Warriors of Zelcara" the best way he knew how: once he got to Hogwart's, he would ask Hermione to look it up. He couldn't bear to do it now. He was feeling very numb.  
  
This made it final; Sirius was gone and never coming back. This wasn't right. Sirius was his godfather. He was supposed to be there until he himself was an adult. No who would be there if Harry got married? Who would be there if he had a child. There would be no "Grampa Sirius". All this, instead of making him sad, began to fuel a rage. It fanned flames that had been building inside of him. he could no long deny that he had lost the closest thing he had ever had to a father, and he was angry. He wasn't sure just who or what he was angry at and about, but Harry knew he wanted to hit something. He stood up and went to the floo. Dumbledore followed at a fairly safe distance.  
  
Harry got back to Grimmauld Place, and began exploring it. It was cleaner than it had been before. Harry wondered what they did with Kreacher. Harry, now being master of the house, would love to be the one to put his head on the wall. As he made his way into the kitchen, he found not Kreacher or Mrs. Weasly cooking, but another familiar house-elf; Winky. She was dressed once more in the clothes of her people, a pillowcase.  
  
"Winky, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Winky is Grimmauld Place's new house-elf sir. Dumbledore used special magics and switched positions of Winky and bad old Kreacher. Kreacher was a bad house-elf. Winky will be a good house-elf. No more picking up wands for Winky. No sir Master Potter."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Winky sober in over a year. Now she was back to work. At Hogwart's she had refused work, because she was not in anybody's charge. She was not like the others, and bound to Hogwart's, but she was not like Dobby, in that she enjoyed her freedom.  
  
"Winky," said Dumbledore in a sad low voice, "I would like you to meet the master of this house." Winky stopped what she was doing and ran over with an enourmous smile on her face. Dumbledore put his hands on Harry's shoulders and said. "Winky, this is the new master of this house, Harry Potter."  
  
Winky curtsied in her pillow case and asked, "Do you have any house rules Master Harry Potter sir?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Yes Winky," he said with a smile, "First, you are to call me Mr. Harry or just Harry. You will not call anybody 'master' while you work for me." Winky nodded, clearly not understanding his reasons.  
  
"Second, thought you will remain in my service, I wish to allow you proper clothes," at he look of terror Harry added quickly, "I am not dismissing you, it is just that I think you would enjoy them. If you wish to remain clothed as you are, that is fine, but I will have Madame Malkin craft some clothes for you, and I will have Dobby come over and place them in a bureau for you." Winky looked like she was about to cry for joy.  
  
"third, if at any time you feel sick or weak, let me know, and then take the day off." Winky was just not sure of how serious Harry was being.  
  
"Fourth, and this is very important, anything said in this house, is to be held in the strictest confidence. I will expect the same discretion for me that you showed the Crouches." Winky nodded. For once, this was a rule that she understood.  
  
"Fifth, if I do something that displeases you, or makes you think I am a bit off, you may feel free to call me names, in fact I will expect you to make a little fun of me from time to time." Her eyes went wide, and Harry smiled gently. This was really taking the edge off of his temper.  
  
"Sixth, and second most important, right after number four, you are never to punish yourself. Ever. If you believe you have done something severly wrong, come to me and we will discuss it." Winky was very happy with this.  
  
"Seventh and last, You are to put your own life above most menial work. If I ask you to stay somewhere, and that place becomes dangerous, leave immediately." She smiled at him "And this is my promise to you, I will never ask you to go up to a high place." At this, Winky just lost it. She jumped on Harry and started hugging him, and declaring him the "bestest" master in the world.  
  
'So,' Harry thought, 'this is what it was to be in control. Maybe I can survive. One thing is for sure, I need to get the hell out of here. Just for a little while.' 


	9. Shopping Spree

Okay, I am back!! Now Harry gets to go just a little off the deep end, but can you really blame him? also there will be a new romance starting in this chap, see if you can spot it.  
  
Responses  
  
Blueberrie: Ma'am yes Ma'am  
  
AM Bookworm: Did you think that maybe that was how Liza wanted Harry to feel about her? Maybe her motives are not all fueled by her half-hatred of Sirius.  
  
Crater212: Now I know, and knowing is half the cheese sandwich (you thought I would say battle didn't you?)  
  
Suki: I think that in a way, he might have known. That isn't a hint of anything, its just what I think.  
  
David: I don't think Winky likes Dobby much. Harry might occasionally invite him over, but I doubt that Harry would want him working while he is visiting (whether or not that stops him is another matter). The Cobra is magical in nature, also the fact that it is bound to protect Harry. Orion's special abilities will be further delved into at Hogwart's.  
  
Okay on with the show!  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Shopping Spree  
  
Harry had been in the house for all of twenty minutes and he already wanted out. Much of the Order were already there. Harry approached Dumbledore, "Uh, Professor, I haven't been in public since the . . . er . . . incident at Hermione's. I was wondering if I could maybe . . . I don't know, take a trip to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Albus looked at Harry carefully. He was gauging risks and Harry's state of mind. "Do take on of the adults with you," he said before turning back to his book.  
  
"Take on of the adults with you where Harry?" asked Remus, who had just walked in.  
  
"Diagon Alley," supplied Prof. Dumbledore. "Would you like to accompany Harry on a small shopping spree?"  
  
Remus agreed and they were off to the Leaky Cauldron once again. As they stepped into Diagon Alley, Harry looked around. He felt the coin purse he normally carried, it was light. "Gringott's first," Harry said. Remus followed in tow.  
  
They walked into the wizard bank and headed to a goblin. This was a process that Harry was becoming very familiar with. He handed the goblin his key and the goblin did something Harry had never seen one do before, it squeaked with amazement. It jumped down and bowed saying, "Begging your pardon Mr. Potter, but your vault will take a bit longer to reach to day. We had to move it to accommodate all your new belongings." The goblin led them to the carts and it was the usual roller coaster ride down to a new vault. The goblin hopped out and bowed as he opened the cart for Harry and he let Remus catch it. The goblin opened the new vaults door, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The new vault was big enough to play a game of quidditch in. and it was quite full. There was enough gold to stack over even Hagrid, and possibly even Grawp.  
  
Harry took out, not his normal coin purse, but his new prank purse. He began to load it up with galleons sickles and knuts. But no matter how many he put in the purse, it never got heavier. Harry had put several Hagrid sized handfuls of galleons in, and then he started on sickles, and then the knuts. When he was done, he had to have grabbed at least a thousand galleons in just galleons. With that, Harry turned around and ignored Remus' reproachful eye. Remus' look said, "are you sure that's a good idea?" but Harry paid him no heed. He was already planning where to go next.  
  
When they re-entered the sunlight, Harry made a bee-line for Madame Malkin's Robes for All occasions. He put in the order for the house-elf sized clothes, and then he said, "And I would like you to fit Remus in the nicest robes you have, my treat."  
  
Remus was going to object, but Madame Malkin was already taking measurements and showing him fabric. By the time she was done, Remus looked like he was worth a million galleons. Harry looked at the robes and a wicked smile crossed his face. He asked the price and when she told him, he gave twice that amount. He then asked the most bizarre question, "Do you have Argus Filch's measurements on file?" when she said yes, Harry ordered a set for him be made and shipped to him, with no acknowledgement of the sender. He paid for the robes and left. Remus followed behind him.  
  
"Um, Harry you know I ask this with the deepest affection," Remus said, "But have you gone daft?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Remus, I am now richer than god. It is money that I don't want, so why not do something good with it?"  
  
"But I thought you hated Argus Filch?"  
  
"I do. But I asked myself, how often does someone do something nice for that guy? I mean I know he is selfconsious about being a squib. So I thought I would give him something to help him look like a real wizard."  
  
Remus put his had against Harry's forehead, "No temperature. We've been together more than an hour, so no polyjuice potion." He raise his wand and tapped Harry on the head and said, "Finite Incantum." Nothing happened, "Not a Glamour spell."  
  
Harry just started laughing again. Remus was really beginning to think Harry had lost it. The truth was, Harry was doing everything he could, not to think about anything. Not to think about Voldemort, or about Sirius, or about Liza, or about the Warriors, or about his feelings toward Hermione. Unfortunately after two hours, Remus had a good idea bout Harry's feelings for the Hermione. It was the gift he had bought her. In truth he had gotten everyone a gift. He mailed Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape's presents (Snape got a bottle of shampoo for extra greasy hair).  
  
"Now what would Tonks want?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Wrist mounted wand holster," Remus said, almost without thinking. When Harry gave him a questioning look he explained, "She says that she wants one, but her money is tight right now. She thinks that in a few years they'll become standard equipment for an Auror. She says they make it easier and faster to draw your wand."  
  
Harry gave Remus an odd look and then continued, "And where would we find these?"  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the foul playing section. They're for if you or your opponents like to play nasty." Harry shook his head. This was an odd thing for him to see. They picked it up, and finally, as Harry was satisfied having been in public for long enough, went back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
As they stepped into the place at large, he noticed almost everyone sitting in the drawing room doing a variety of activities, almost everything but drawing. "I have presents for my friends!" he announced. Everyone gathered around, saying he shouldn't have, but Harry insited, and no one was really that apt to object to presents.  
  
"Ron, I hope you like this." Harry watched Ron open the long thin box. When he looked inside he fainted dead away.  
  
"It's a broom," said Mrs. Weasly from behind him.  
  
Ron's hand stuck straight up in the air as he corrected, "It's a Firebolt XL2, a step up from Harry's broom!"  
  
Tonk's eyes went wide as she also knew what that meant. Harry handed her the package with her gift. "Oh Harry, how did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Remus thought you would like it."  
  
"Oh, Thank you Remus," she said as she threw her arms around him. he stammered out something to the tune of, "it was nothing," and a slight blush crossed his usually pale cheeks.  
  
Mr. Weasly got a couple of Muggle books; "The Lord of the Rings, parts I II and III. And Patriot Games, by Tom Clancy. Mrs. Weasly got all the Lockheart books that she didn't already have. Mad-Eye got a new foe- glass, his was cracked. Ginny got a set of combs for her hair, the lady behind the counter said they would look great in Weasly hair. Prof. Dumbledore received a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, it was a silent challenge that Dumbledore smiled at.  
  
Finally he turned to Hermione and said, "I saw this and thought of you," He opened a small velvet lined box and inside was a necklace. It was beautiful. The emerald on the end was cut to look like a heart, and there were tiny jewels traveling up the chains. Hermione just stared, too blown away to say anything.  
  
When she finally regained her tongue she said, "Harry, this had to cost you a . . ."  
  
But Harry cut her off, "Don't say the word fortune. Maybe later I'll take you down to my Gringott's vault and you'll understand why I did this. Her finger tips brushed the emerald, which was the size of her thumb.  
  
"Oh, alright, but would you put it on me?" she turned around and lifted her hair. Harry picked up the necklace, and brought it around. For a brief moment his arms were around her. He thought about hugging her, or about kissing her neck, but he pushed them all out of his head as fast as he could. He fastened the necklace and she turned around. She looked down at it, and it began to glow. She smiled at Harry, and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Harry," she said.  
  
Harry's mind was still on the glowing necklace. The lady at the counter had said that it would glow if the person was in the presence of the one they loved. Harry suddenly felt like keeping that bit of information to himself. Remus began to chuckle so hard that he fell of the arm of the couch he had been sitting on. Harry cast him a dirty look, as if his laughing was going to give the secret of the necklace away.  
  
The day dissolved into night, and Harry finally went to bed, but instead of sharing Ron's room, they lead him to the master bedroom. Harry understood why. He was not the owner of the house. This had been the room Sirius had slept in last. As Harry drifted of to sleep, he thought of Remus' blush at Tonks hug, he thought of Hermione and the glowing necklace. Finally he was asleep and dreaming. The dream was the normal one about Death, Hermione, and that killing kiss. Harry was going crazy wondering about so many things, this dream was not helping. 


	10. Playtime is Over

Alright, here is chapter ten. This is now tied for the second longest story I have. Wahoo!  
  
Okay Reviews;  
  
David M. Potter: you are one of my most loyal HP reviewers, it is appreciated. I am glad you liked a lot of the things I have done. Now, I will have to disappoint you in one aspect, there will be no Ron/Lavender pairing. If you read earlier chaps, you will find Ron's love interest, Joan Katharine Rowling, or JKR. My own little joke. I started out calling her Jenny, but was corrected a little earlier. You will however be getting your wish on the Neville/Luna front. Just wait until the train ride though. Harry didn't buy a multi-level trunk because he didn't need it. The twins gave him the prank purse. He can keep anything in there. He could even keep his trunk in there if he saw fit. Harry will be going near Knockturn Alley only once, when they go to get supplies, but will be quickly gathered up by Hagrid.  
  
AM Bookworm: What did you never think of? The Remus/Tonks? I was surprised I haven't seen more of that. Remus (though he probably looks fifty) is at oldest 35 and Tonks can't be younger than 28. In my story Remus is 32 and Tonks is 29.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Playtime is Over  
  
Harry awoke to the poking and prodding of Winky, telling him it was time to get up. His body begrudgingly obliged. He waited for her to leave and then went to his new walk-in closet to change. When he looked in, he found the sight pathetic. He had six sets of Hogwart's robes and three sets of Muggle clothing (which Winky had perfectly laundered) and then in his drawers were his Dudley-Hand-Me-Downs. He chose an outfit from his new Muggle clothes, once more all black, and headed down stairs. He walked into the dining room, where Winky was serving breakfast, and found several faces already around the table.  
  
This was quite something considering it was five a.m. around the table was Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Hermione, Tonks, Remus (Harry smiled inwardly at the sight of the two sitting next to each other), Mad-Eye, Mundungus Fletcher, Prof. Dumbledore, and a new face that Harry didn't know.  
  
Dumbledore stood to introduce their new face, "Harry, this is an associate of mine from Japan, he is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Also he will be giving you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny some special training. His name is Himura Kenshin (Yes some of you out there will be sharp enough to catch this stolen name, and I am not apologizing to anyone about it except the owners of Samurai X and Rourni Kenshin Wandering Samurai)."  
  
Harry held a hand out to the old Japanese man, but he simply stood and bowed, saying, "Douzo yurishiku. It is an honor to meet you Hari-san"  
  
"It is nice to meet you as well . . . Er . . . Prof. Kenshin."  
  
"Iie," He corrected, "I will ask that as long as I am your teacher, you call me Himura-sensei."  
  
"Yes sir, Himura-sensei," Harry said, copying the old man's bow from earlier.  
  
The old man smiled a smile like Dumbledore's and said, "Your were right, Arubusu-chan, he is a fast learner."  
  
In a few hours everyone was up and eating. An hour later, when Ron finally woke up, Prof. Dumbledore introduced Himura-sensei to all the teens. He then proceeded to depress them. "I am sorry to say that as of now, your summer is over. You will have classes every week day until the start of term." When he heard Ron groan, he explained himself, "You four will play very important roles in future events, and I do not need Sybil Trelawny to tell me that." That earned a chuckle from everyone but Himura-sensei. "Thus you will need extra training. Especially you Harry. In the mornings you will practice hand-to-hand combat with Mundungus Fletcher," He nodded at the man they all called Dung, "And then you will practice an invaluable skill with Himura-sensei: wandless spell casting." At this all the teens went wide eyed. "In the afternoons you will study linear and logical thinking with Remus Lupin," he nodded to Remus, "all of that is every weekday, week ends you will have special lessons with Nymphadora Tonks," she growled at the mention of her first name, "And Alastor Moody, aurors." He gave the students a moment to allow this to sink in, and then said, "And Harry, you and I will be practicing Occlumency for one hour every night, even on weekends."  
  
They all nodded, they realized that what they had done at the end of last year was no less than sacrifice their childhoods, so that they might make a difference. As everyone finished their breakfasts, they walked into a larger room, which seemed almost like the room of requirement did; perfectly suited to their needs.  
  
"Right then!" said Dung. "We're gonna to start out with a bit of a tussle. I wanna know what I'm workin' with. Harry stepped up, took off the black blazer he had been wearing, and took his fighting position. Dung made the first move, which Harry dodged easily, but Dung just as easily dodged Harry's hits. For thirteen minutes Harry whiffed at air, or simply hit Dung on the backs of his arms. Harry was getting tired out. He had never gotten a chance to build up endurance with runs. And just as Harry began dropping his arms Dung came back in a blur of fists and movement. Harry blocked what he could, but he was exhausted. He had spent his energy early and had no reserves.  
  
"I give, Dung!" Harry finally said after he had a few bruises and a swollen lip.  
  
"Harry what I just did to you," Dung explained, "Is called a Rope-A-Dope. It is a style developed by a yank boxer, name 'o Ali. He was a right genius in the ring. He came up with the idea to let his opponent tire 'imself out then, comeback in 'o blaze 'o glory."  
  
Harry looked begrudgingly at Dung, who waved him off to the sides with his friends. Next Ron stepped up to fight. He didn't take a standing fight like Harry. He got close to Dung and grappled, that is to say, wrestled. After growing up with five older brothers, Ron considered himself an expert in the area, and to be honest he wasn't bad. But he too was no match for Dung. Dung had had the best school of combat there was, the School of Hard Knocks. It wasn't long before Ron too was tapping out to the sides.  
  
Then it was Hermione's turn. She kept thinking about the best way to fight. She had seen a show once . . . but did that actually work? She figured she would give it a try. As Dung approached her she cried out, "I don't know you! That's my purse!" then with all the force her sixteen-year old frame could muster, she propelled her leg to the right spot. Dung was on the ground eyes wide, fist in his mouth so that if Molly came by she wouldn't do the same thing because of the curses flowing from his mouth.  
  
After ten minutes he composed himself and was ready for Ginny. He took his fighting stance. Ginny wasn't scared, she had only seen one Muggle movie, but it had a good way to protect herself. So she stood in a mock-martial arts position and yelled "Tiger Claw!" Her hands had been put into a position for palm thrusts, so as Dung blocked the thrusts, she too aimed for the sensitive area. Then she followed with a knee to Dung's face. The knee however was totally unnecessary as Dung, having twice been attacked in a very sensitive area, was on the floor near tears.  
  
As he slowly inched toward the door, he cried out, "Tonks!" then he fixed his voice so it was a little lower than that of a screaming Malfoy and tried again, "Tonks!"  
  
When Tonks came in the door and saw Dung starting to stand up, holding himself in pain, she couldn't help but laugh. Soon the girls joined in the laughter too. But nary a man laughed at this. Neither Ron nor Harry was dumb enough, plus they had that "Guy-Empathy" working. The case in where one guy gets struck in the groin and every man inside a one-block radius feels a little bit of it. He managed to squeak out, "You are teaching the girls." Then he turned to the other students, "Class dismissed. Winky! I need an ice-pack!"  
  
The students walked out. Hermione and Ginny asked the boys if it really hurt as bad as Dung made it look. They only nodded emphatically. Harry suddenly noticed that Hermione was wearing her necklace, which was glowing. Every so often he noticed, it would glow just a little bit brighter. What he didn't know was that those were the moments she was either thinking of Harry, or stealing her own glances at him. They walked to the kitchen where Winky was snickering at Dung's situation. They were trying to figure out if Dumbledore was Sirius about learning wandless spell casting.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
poor Dung! By the way: boocoo points to those who can tell me where I got Ginny and Hermione's "Fighting Style"  
  
This will get more complicated as things move on. Expect more shipieness to develop between all those I have set in place, expect obscenely large logic problems, and some more take offs of different things. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Oh, Himura-Sensei called Dumbledore something odd; Arubusu-Chan. This is what my Japanese instructor would have called the "Japan-ized" form of Albus. Also the "Chan" suffix denotes a close personal friend. I think he also called Harry "Hari-san" again, same story with the mutation of the name. the "San" suffix is simply the equivalent of Mr. or Mrs. 


	11. Energy and Logic

Okay, okay. First the Responses  
  
Alex20: yes Dung probably could've been more on guard, but his schooling was not with people who would hit you anywhere, but with other male thugs who respected that certain boundary. Or just call him stupid. I mean when in OotP did he really give the impression that he was all that bright?  
  
AM Bookworm: yes you see Liza is more than she seems.  
  
Anthony: While you are technically right on Hermione's style, Me hit the nail on the head (Check the reviews). Ginny however got hers from a movie.  
  
Me: BINGO!!! We have half a winner! You still gotta get Ginny's "inspiration".  
  
Aimee5: I will try, but in classes there really isn't much more to do. but I will be giving you more "Japan-ized" names. Enjoy!  
  
Alright, in this chapter do forgive me, but I do not know any real Latin, so I will do what the creator of Latin did, I will make shit up.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
A whistle sounded somewhere and they knew it was time for their next class. They headed back into the room. Now Harry was sure it was enchanted. Before it had looked like the rest of the house, except with mats. Now it looked like they had stepped into feudal Japan. the walls were covered in screens, and the floor was all covered in reed mats. "Shoes off, when you enter!" called the ancient voice from within.  
  
They did as instructed and walked in. There against the far wall was Himura-sensei. He bowed to them, and Harry bowed in return. Everyone copied Harry. Then the old man said to the girls, "Iie. When girls bow, hands in front. When boys bow, hands at side. They repeated bowing again, correctly. He knelt and then he began to explain, "Wandless spell casting is a very difficult talent to learn. It is even more difficult to do. You see, a wand draws and amplifies the magic that is within you. You will get tired faster when you use heavier spells, such as summoning, banishing, disarming or stunning. I will start your training on light spells, glamour and the like. What you must do is learn to draw the raw magic within yourself and control it." He looked at their startled expressions. He put down his wand and stood.  
  
He began to move his hands to his side and closed his eyes. He slowly moved his hands to the front, palms pointing at Harry and said, "Glamouris Album!" and what looked like a stream of white paint shot and covered Harry. he bowed and return to his kneeling position. Harry attempted to wipe the paint, only to find that he was completely dry, but also completely white. He suddenly realized that this was a full body color glamour spell. He was completely white. His clothes, his glasses, his eyes, his hair. Harry chuckled.  
  
"This is a simple spell, I want you all to focus your minds and attempt to cast this spell at me." As they all reached for their wands, he corrected, "With out wands. I should not work to day, but if you concentrate hard enough, you should get some result."  
  
Hermione's had was of course up. "Sensei, but I thought it wasn't possible to do magic without wands?"  
  
He looked at her sternly, "How did you know you were a witch Hamaioni- san? You call it accidental magic. In truth it is the purest forms of magic. The wand is only an instrument to make things easier. Use emotion to bring out the power. Are you magic or is the wand doing all the work?"  
  
The resolved themselves to try. They each knelt and held their palms on their knees, face up. "Not enough emotion," said sensei after a few moments. They tried harder. "Lockhart refusing to go after Ginny," Ron thought to himself. He allowed the rage of the moment to return to him. Then he remembered all the times Malfoy had insulted his family. He remembered all the times he had to put up with had me downs while all his brothers got new things. Rage began to build up. He remembered being looked over because of his brothers, because of Ginny, and because of Harry, suddenly it was like lightening began to crackle in his hands. little thunderbolts were all over his palms.  
  
"Falling into the Diary," thought Ginny. Forever falling into nothingness with no one there beside her. Being all alone on her first train ride to Hogwart's. She remembered how afraid she was when she found out that Sirius Black had come to Hogwart's. let her fear return. Suddenly, the lightening sparked in her own hands.  
  
"Being told I wasn't good enough by Malfoy," Hermione thought. She let her mind shift to the nights she spent studying to get her perfect O.W.L's. She focused on all the hard work and effort. She let her own determination fuel her. But alas no sparks came to her.  
  
"Sirius" Harry thought silently. But somehow, his train of thought came around to Hermione. He thought of her hair, her eyes, her smile, her kindness, her mind, her voice her . . . soon Harry was causing a thunderstorm in his palms. The crackles of lightening were reaching as far away as Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione. His heart swelled, and then he remembered what he was trying to do, and he whispered the same spell as Himura-sensei.  
  
Quickly, with the exception of Hermione, they found themselves tired. None of them could see any sign that they had cast any spells. They had not seen the lightening that they had created. All they felt was the air around them charged.  
  
Himura-sensei looked at each one and commented on their performance. "Ron-kun, excellent. You used your stored anger as a trigger. Be careful though, many a wizard and muggle alike has gone insane from dwelling too long on unhappy thoughts.  
  
"Jini-san, you chose to use your fear. This is an excellent strategy. It makes use of the fear you have, and allows you to confront it. Very good.  
  
"Hamaioni-san, good try. But you will need much more than your determination to conquer this skill. There is no shame.  
  
"Hari-kun, you used the most powerful emotion of all to do this. I believe that Arubusu-chan has explained to you how powerful it is. It will be good to use against the dark lord, as he knows nothing about it.  
  
"Hari-kun, Ron-kun, Jini-san, I know you must all be tired, you may break for this class. Hamaioni-san, please stay and try again."  
  
Ron and Ginny left to get something to eat (it turned out that Ron's appetite and metabolism were genetic traits that Ginny had also inherited). Harry waited. He waited for fifteen minutes, and then Hermione came out, obviously tired but her face glowing.  
  
"How'd ya do?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look him in the face, "I finally met his satisfaction."  
  
"What emotion did you use?"  
  
"Um . . . so he never said what emotion you used," she said shifting the subject.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, you aren't getting out of this."  
  
She smiled, and said, "I just . . . kinda don't wanna talk about it. Okay?"  
  
"No problem." He smiled at her. they walked down the hallway to the kitchen, to eat Winky's perfectly prepared lunch. All along the way Harry would just sort of bump into Hermione. She would look at him and laugh as she shoved him back. By the time they got into the kitchen they were practically wrestling.  
  
Remus walked in as they were finishing up and said, "Don't bother getting up we are working in here. He turned around and stretched his wand arm up to almost the ceiling. Then he drew a large square in the middle of the air. A chart appeared on the square. Then he pointed his wand at the table and a parchment appeared in front of each of them. "Alright," he said, "This is a logic problem a bunch of Ravenclaws, including your mum Harry, made. Does anybody know what a logic problem is?"  
  
Of course Hermione's hand was in the air, "It is a word problem wherein you must match up different aspects that can only relate to a specific set of other aspects based on a set of clues you are given. Usually things like first names and last names and husbands and such."  
  
"Excellent. Pity we aren't in school that would have been a ten point answer." Next he turned back to the chart on the board. "This will have seven aspect groups; First name, last name, country of origin, spouses first name, last name and country of origin, and country of honeymoon. Each aspect group will have five aspects. Now when I give the word, your sheets will give each of you five different clues. The first one of you to finish will receive a special reward. There will not be any ties allowed. Mind you, you aren't expected to finish in one day. This should take you until it is time for Hogwart's.  
  
"Escribo!" he said and walked out.  
  
Each looked at each other as their clues filled their pages. The first decision they all came to was easy. They grouped together and started talking about there clues. Together they had twenty clues. They were Gryffindors; they would not allow this to beat them. In three hours time they had half the chart filled in, but they were stuck. And their heads hurt.  
  
They decided to break for the day so that they could all get a snack and Harry could have some down time before he had to do his Occlumency training. They retired to the drawing room, and Ginny challenged Ron to a game of wizard's chess. It turned out all those years watching Ron made her pretty good. Harry and Hermione both fell into books. Hermione fell into a large hard-cover version of "Macbeth" by William Shakespeare, while Harry read the Potter family history Hermione had given him. They sat together on a couch and began to lean against one-another. Every so often one would look up from their book and look at the other. At this point the other would notice and look up, and smile at the first. Then both would blush and return to their books, starting the cycle over again.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, what did you think? Can anybody guess what it was that Hermione focused on? I bet you can . . .  
  
Oh, and for those who don't know what a logic problem is **slap upside the head** come on get with it! 


	12. Come on ride the train, whoo whoo

This went on all week. Harry's Occlumency lessons consisted of meditation with Prof. Dumbledore, and practicing clearing his head. According to Ron, this should be hard for Harry to do. When Saturday came, there were exhausted. The logic problem was still far from done, their bodies ached from getting tossed around by Dung and Tonks, their magic hurt from trying so hard to summon it.  
  
Plus the only fruit of their summoning was when Hermione was combing her hair after the first attempt; she found a streak of white hair. She talked to Ron and Ginny, neither of them ever actually said the incantation. She knew that she didn't. She hesitated to talk to Harry about these lessons, because that would lead to a discussion on her feelings.  
  
Now it even with the training on the weekends form Tonks and Mad-Eye, the last three weeks flew by. They got their biggest break in their logic problem when Orion slithered out to see what was happening, and mentioned a relationship they had overlooked. Ron nearly kissed the cobra. By the end of their lessons, they had completed their logic problem (and Remus had rewarded all of them with a trip to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He said they were all the winners and the warning was just to test their linear thinking), they were able to cast basic glamour spells without their wands, and they could all take on Dung for at least half an hour. Ron had become a more flexible fighter, Harry loved the "rope-a-dope" and was asking for Muhammad Ali posters for Christmas, Ginny and Hermione had become moderately accomplished at a form of martial arts invented by the late great Bruce Lee, and Dumbledore said that as long as Harry practices his Occlumency every night before bed he should be rid of the visions, and they were now hexing and cursing and jinxing on a level beyond N.E.W.T.s  
  
It was a happy day when they all arrived on the Hogwart's express. As usual they were running late and had an enormous entourage. Hermione and Ron headed to the prefects cabin, while Harry and Ginny got settled-in in a compartment. Five minutes after they had all their stuff away, Neville came by and asked to join them. He was of course welcomed with open arms. As he put his things away he asked Harry, "So how is Lilly doing?"  
  
"She is doing rather well, she and Hedwig are actually out on a delivery right now."  
  
"Really?" Neville had heard rumors since he left Harry's party, and was actually fishing to see if they were true. "To who?"  
  
"I let Ginny borrow them, they've gone to deliver a letter to Oliver Wood."  
  
"Ginny, is he your new boyfriend?" Neville asked in an uncharacteristically jovial way.  
  
She simply blushed scarlet and mumbled something to the negative. Then Trevor, Neville's pet Toad, let out a loud croak, and Orion, who was slightly hungry, poked his head out. Neville leapt about a foot in the air when he was the Cobra. Of course he did remember to grab his beloved Trevor on the way up. "Calm down Neville," Harry said, "This is Orion. I think I got him from my Godmother."  
  
"You have a godmother?" Neville asked as he held Trevor tightly, Orion was still eying him.  
  
"Um, well yes, but I'm not sure if she is the one who gave him to me. Harry looked at Orion, and said something sternly in Parsletongue and then pulled out a frozen mouse from a special box. "Um, Ginny, you may want to look away." Ginny hated watching Orion eat. She had never gotten over the loss of Scabbers, and no one had the heart to tell her the truth. Harry was thankful that Hagrid picked up the mice for him, he didn't know where he would have gotten them. Ordinarily, Orion would just go hunting for himself, but on the long train ride, there would be no opportunity to do so without depriving someone of a pet.  
  
Then Luna came in as the bulge in Orion's head was moving down his sinuous body. She sat next to Neville, and they both started reading as the train started moving; Neville read the Daily Prophet and Luna read the Quibbler, this time sideways. Ginny, who had been up all night finishing her potions essay, decided that this was a good time for a nap. She laid against the wall and promptly fell asleep. Harry read his family history; he had gotten to Ithrac Potter, known for inventing the tickling charm and testing it on an entire Muggle village. Apparently pranksters ran in the family. As no one was watching Luna simply made a small sitting jump to her right, towards Neville. Neville looked up, looked at Luna, who had, as far as he could tell not taken her eyes off of the sideways Quibbler. A few minutes later she did it again, with the same look from Neville, who was still reading.  
  
After half-an-hour, Luna was practically in Neville's lap, Neville was blushing profusely, and Ginny was snoring as loudly as her brother, and Ron and Hermione finally came back in. Ron sat on the other side of Neville so he could sit across from Ginny and wake so they could play chess. Hermione sat on the other side of Harry and took out the book she had been waiting for; Hogwart's, a History: the Second Edition.  
  
But no train ride can be this peaceful can it. Of course Malfoy had to make his appearance. "Well if it isn't the pathetic pack; Potty, Weasels, the Mudblood, Looney Lovegood, and Hopeless Longbottom. All trying to decided who the Dark Lord is going to kill this year?"  
  
Harry and Ron were both barely contained. If it weren't for Ginny and Hermione holding on to them, they might have given Malfoy another beating of his life. Instead it was Neville who spoke first. He didn't even look up from his paper. He just kept reading and said simply and without any anger, "Shut up Draco."  
  
Malfoy had been called a number of things, but never simply told to shut up like that. He turned that same shade of purple that Uncle Vernon reserved for when he had to deal with wizards other than Harry. he was about to open his mouth and say something about the Lestranges and Neville's parents when Luna piped up, "It must really be terrible no having anything special about you Malfoy."  
  
"What in Grindwald's name is that supposed to mean," he said stepping into the cabin, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
"Well up until this year the only thing special about you was your daddy's money." She said this all as if she weren't insulting him, just having a conversation. "And now your dad's in Azkaban, and he has been stripped of his title and money. Now who are you without your daddy's money?"  
  
Draco's mouth moved a lot, but he never actually made a sound. What infuriated him most was that no one was actually looking at him. Harry had hidden his scowl behind his book, and Ron was trying to concentrate on the game, and the others had never even looked at him. He turned on his heel and stormed out, a very difficult feat when one wasn't even welcome to begin with.  
  
After he left, Ron slid the door shut and everyone burst out laghing. Ron clapped Neville on the back saying, "Way to go mate. You really got him."  
  
Harry did the same for Luna as Ron continued, "That was ruddy brilliant. I didn't know a pale Malfoy face could turn that color!"  
  
They continued to talk noisily until they got to Hogwart's. Neville, Luna and Harry, were each forced to remember the nightmares they saw as they looked upon the horse which drew the Hogwart's horseless carriages. Ron simply couldn't wait to eat, but no one was surprised by that. 


	13. Mafalda Hopkirk and the Three Balls

Alrighty, I need something cleared up. Someone told me that Lilly Evans was a Gryffindor. Was this written by JKR, or is it merely assumed. Its just that the way she is always spoken of, clever and cunning, seems very Ravenclaw to me. Well if I am wrong, and it is written that Lily Evans is a Gryffindor, please forgive me.  
  
By the way J. K. Rowling's full name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling (Pronounced Rolling). But I will go back to calling my char. Jenny. Thank you.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
As the carriages pulled up to the entrance of Hogwart's Harry patted the thestral that had pulled his and his friends. He walked past them and noticed that Luna seemed to be sticking awfully close to Neville. A wicked smile flickered across his lips before he remembered again how much he had lost that year. He was about to head for the Great Hall, when he heard a voice call, "Harry Potter! Stop right there!"  
  
Harry turned to see Cornelius Fudge walking up the corridor with two burly looking wizards, and Dumbledore coming with him. "Potter," Fudge said with his face turning "Uncle Vernon" purple, "You are coming with me."  
  
Harry looked at Prof. Dumbledore, who simply nodded, and followed Fudge. They were led into an empty classroom, where there sat a witch. She looked rather young, like she was just out of Hogwart's. she was also extremely thin and pale with long white hair. She had an odd smile on her face. She stepped up to Harry and said, "It is so nice to finally meet you face to face Mr. Harry Potter. You never write back, but given the nature of my letters I suppose you wouldn't."  
  
Harry looked at Prof. Dumbledore as the strange witch hugged him. Albus said, "Harry, allow me to introduce you to Mafalda J. Hopkirk. She is an Alethiomagis. She is a special type of witch who can sense many things. Among them are the truth and the use of magic. Also she is gifted with longevity. She is actually a few years my senior."  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk simply continued to smile while looking at Harry right in the eye. Then Fudge roared, "enough pleasantries Dumbledore, Hopkirk, ask him the questions you prepared."  
  
Mafalda's smile wavered for only a minute and then said, "as you wish Minister Fudge." She turned to Harry and questioned, "Harry, have you used your wand to do any magic since leaving Hogwart's?"  
  
Harry shook his had and said, "No."  
  
"Have you brewed any potions that could be considered magical in nature?"  
  
"No."  
  
all of a sudden, Harry heard a voice that he didn't actually hear. It was more as if the words just appeared in his head. The voice said, "Say no to the next question."  
  
Mafalda continued with a wink, as she asked, "Has Professor Dumbledore given you any special training himself?"  
  
"No," Harry said, though he was confused.  
  
"He has answered all my questions truthfully," she said to Fudge. Fudge began to shake with anger.  
  
Suddenly he burst out, "I want to know where you went this summer!"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "I was at my friend, Hermione Granger's, house. Then, after I heard the will of my godfather, I moved in to the house he willed to me."  
  
"Well then why were we unable to find you at the end of the summer?"  
  
"My godfather's old house is well protected. I believe it is unplottable plus there are several protections on it." Harry felt strangely happy putting Cornelius Fudge through the ringer like this.  
  
"So when was the last time you spoke with your godfather?" Fudge was looking at Mafalda after each question and she would keep nodding.  
  
"Last night, in my prayers." Harry was angry. Fudge was treating him like a criminal. He could hear the Sorting Hat's melodic voice emanating from the Great Hall. Once again he was missing the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
Dumbledore spoke with an air of authority. "Cornelius, I believe if you ask your alethiomagis that you will find Harry has been completely honest in his answers and is undeserving of this interrogation."  
  
Fudge shoved a bowler on his head, and stormed out, followed by the two burly, but silent, wizards, and then finally Mafalda Hopkirk. As Mafalda left she looked over at Harry and winked. Then she looked to Prof. Dumbledore and blew a kiss. For the first time Harry saw Dumbledore blush. "Come let us go, we are needed at the feast."  
  
"What was that voice in my head?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was Mafalda, among her other special abilities, she is an accomplished legilimagis. She is an old friend, and an undercover member of the Order. I trust you will keep this a secret."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Thank you. And do write her sometimes. She receives so few letters, though she writes so many. We are both late, I believe Ms. Granger has saved you a seat."  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw that Prof. Dumbledore was right, she had indeed saved him a seat. He sat down next to Hermione and Neville, with Ron across from Neville. Just then the last first year was sorted  
  
"Korana Zabini"  
  
"Slythrin!"  
  
strangely though the Slythrin table didn't erupt in cheers like a house normally does when a new first year comes their way. Murmurs were heard, but no one clapped except Blaise Zabini, whom Harry assumed was Korana's older brother.  
  
Dumbledore stood and the students settled down. "Now, I know you are all hungry, but I will ask you to wait for the end of my speech. First years will not that the forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden, hence it was named the Forbidden Forest. Also, Mr. Argus Filch, Care-taker of Hogwart's grounds, would like to let the student body know that while he has shortened his list of contraband items, Dungbombs are still on the list." With that he gestured to Filch, who was actually smiling as he stood their looking very serious in his brand new robes. Everyone whispered about how he normally dressed, but only Harry knew where these had come from.  
  
"Also, I would like to announce a new Hogwart's tradition. The three Balls. The Autumn Ball will be a costume ball, and will occur on Halloween. Students will be given the day off to apply their costumes. The costume which frightens the most faculty members, and looks the best, will win an extra day off of classes. Then their shall be the Yule Ball, on Christmas Eve. It will be formal, and, once again, fourth years and up only if not with a date. Then the Spring Ball shall be, as the Americans call it, "Sadie Hawkins Style". That is to say that the men must go with the first girl who asks them. It will take place on Valentines Day."  
  
Everyone whispered excitedly about the new balls. The boys looked very worried, while the girls twittered excitedly about dresses. Ron felt the need to moan, "Not again."  
  
"Yes, again Mr. Weasly," said Prof. Dumbledore. Ron clapped his hand over his mouth as everyone had a good laugh at that. "And lastly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor Himura- sensei."  
  
Himura-sensei stood and bowed and then sat back down. Then Dumbledore raised his hands and said, "Now only two final words . . ."  
  
Every one form fourth year up said the words with him "Tuck In!" and with that great call the tables and plate filled with food. Everyone at to their busting point. Hermione, seemingly forgetting S.P.E.W. was also eating a great deal.  
  
As they headed out, following Hermione and Ron, who had the password, Luna came up beside Neville. Harry watched as she said to him, "Neville, you're going with me to the Spring Ball." She said it as if it had been arranged years ago.  
  
Neville, ever so eloquent, responded, "Eh.. . . uh . . . whah?"  
  
She stopped and explained, "You have to go with the first girl who asks you, has anyone else asked you?"  
  
"Uh . . . no" Neville said. He thought he would be lucky to get Ginny to go with him again.  
  
"Well then you are going with me. I am the first girl to ask you." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Ron, who had drifted back when he saw Luna come over, leaned on Neville's shoulder and said, "Nutters, that one. Just flat out nutters."  
  
Neville smiled a little, and sang under his breath, "You may be right! I may be crazy . . ." and walked off. Harry shook his head. This would most definitely be an interesting year.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's Luna for you! Okay, what did you think of my idea of Mafalda J. Hopkirk.? Please!!! Review!!!!! I am desperate for attention! Let me know what you think of the chapter. 


	14. Schedules

Okay, responses.  
  
Scott: okay, a misspelled name is not the end of the world. Also I was already corrected on that, and it should be correct from that chap. on.  
  
Dawndrina: well I am glad you like. Here is more, no Mafalda though, sorry.  
  
AM Bookworm: yeah, I thought that would be the best way to get Malfoy's goat. Also he will write her, but my question is really; about what?  
  
All Roads Lead to Hell: hmm. I hadn't thought of that one. I know what Harry is going as . . . but that's a secret. I had an idea of who Ron would go as (dementor) but . . .  
  
Jack: I cant remember anyplace specific where JKR sets down what house Lily is in. if you could tell me which book and chapter I will be glad to admit that I am wrong.  
  
Okay ya'll because of "All Roads Lead to Hell" we have a open suggestions. Costumes, who as what and why. The only person off limits is Harry. I am pretty sure he is going to win. His costume will scare every ghost, portrait, and teacher (especially Snape).  
  
Okay, enough of that. On with the show.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Schedules  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with an hour till lessons. He threw a pillow at Ron to wake him, but his friend only continued to snore. Eventually they were all up and at breakfast. Hermione was already there handing out Schedules, and giving Ron an evil eye for making her do it all. Ron was, as usual, oblivious as he dug in ravenously to breakfast.  
  
"Here you go Harry," she said giving him his schedule.  
  
"Ahh, cripes," Harry complained upon seeing Potions first on his schedule. Not only that it was double potions, after that lunch, then charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry sighed and thought, 'well it could be worse.'  
  
Ron looked over at Harry's schedule and said, "Hey mate, we're not in the first class together, or the next."  
  
Hermione sat down between them and admonished Ron, "Of course not. You don't have Potions this year. And this year we start our mixed classes. We'll have members of all houses in our classes. What did you think would happen when not everyone has all the same classes?"  
  
Ron was sufficiently silenced. Hermione then turned and said, "Harry, you'll never guess who has Potions with us!"  
  
"Who," asked Harry absently. He was hungry and only had fifteen minutes till Hermione would make them leave for potions.  
  
"Neville."  
  
"Neville who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Our Neville," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"How?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"How did you get in Harry?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Harry yielded the point. "Strange thing was, when he saw it first, he wasn't terrified. He just got that resolute look, you remember the one from the D.A. The one that says he isn't ever going to give up. He is acting very different this year."  
  
"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Harry asked.  
  
As none had answers they began to pack their things up. Ron had Charms first. Harry called to Hermione once he was out of view, "Uh, Hermione. Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"About what Harry?"  
  
"Well, about the Autumn Ball coming up. In fourth year I hated the Yule Ball because I waited so long to ask someone that I wound up going with someone I did give a flying knut about. And I don't want to make that mistake this year."  
  
"what are you saying Harry?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm saying that I . . . uh . . . erm . . . Hermione would you . . . er . . . that is if you don't already have . . . damn it. Why is it I can face three headed dogs, fly circles around dragons, and ride hippogriffs, but I cant ask my best friend to a ball . . . oops."  
  
"Harry, did you just ask ME to the Autumn Ball?"  
  
"Well, yes. I care about you a lot Hermione, and I think going with you would be fun. I . . . er, well. I like you. That is, as more than a friend. I have never really known how to tell you, but I do Hermione."  
  
Harry thought she was going to cry. "I would love to go to the ball with you Harry," she said. She gave him a big hug and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes widened and she smiled embarrassedly and said, "oh, and um . .. . me too, you know about liking you." She blushed and was ready to run. As the began to walk down the hall, Hermione bumped into Harry, and he smiled. He bumped her back and took her hand in his once she got back.  
  
As they approached the dungeon classroom, Neville looked at the only other Gryffindors in the class and smiled as he saw their hands. "'bout time," he said with a wicked smile. They entered the class room and were about to unpack their things when they read the black board:  
  
Potion assignment: Veritaserum  
  
Partners are assigned:  
  
Potter-Goyle  
  
Granger-Boote  
  
Longbottom-Malfoy  
  
They didn't need to read any further to see this wouldn't be fun. But as Hermione looked at Neville she saw an odd expression. It was like the one Harry got when he was chasing after a snitch. One that understood that something wasn't easy, but that he could do it, without a doubt he could do it. Harry was happy to see who Neville was paired with, even if Neville did poorly, at least someone who deserved it would be drinking the potion.  
  
It was then that Snape walked past. He stopped and turned to Harry and Neville, and said, "I want you to know that you are both in this class against my greatest protests."  
  
Neville then looked at Prof. Snape and proceeded to amazes his friends . . .  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ohh, cliffie! I hope you enjoy! 


	15. The Truth the Whole Truth and Nothing bu...

Okay, I am back again for another rousing installment of this story.  
  
AM Bookworm: I would bet a good sum of money on that. But you will have to wait another chapter to find out what.  
  
Anthony: well I am sorry if the chaps are short, but that is just how they come to me.  
  
Clayton Rickey: Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner. That is absolutely right.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth  
  
"Sir," Neville said to Prof. Snape, "May I have permission to express an opinion with out you deducting house-points?"  
  
Snape gave a crooked smile and said, "Since you actually had the aforethought to ask, yes."  
  
Neville straightened up and looked Snape right in the eye and said, "Frankly I don't give a flobber-worm whether I or my friends are welcome here or not. Now you can continue to treat us the way you always have or you could attempt to teach for a change. As this is your class, the choice is of course up to you." With that Neville turned around and took a seat. Harry and Hermione were just stunned. They looked at Neville and then at Snape. Snape was glancing between Potter, Granger, and Longbottom, searching for a place to take house-points. Snape was many things, but at this moment he regretted be first and foremost a man of his word.  
  
Hermione had things easy; her partner was in Hufflepuff house. Harry picked out a seat and waited for his partner. Hermione had been right earlier, there were members of all houses here. When Goyle came in, Harry waved him over to sit down. Goyle, being the person he was, did only what he knew how to do; obey.  
  
When Draco Malfoy walked in, he looked at Neville and turned in the other direction. He sat down, and Neville rolled his eyes as he re-packed his things, and then moved, and then re-unpacked his things.  
  
Snape laid down the ground rules, "You will each brew the potion on the board. I will take points off for all deviations from its proper properties. It should be done halfway through the class. The second half of the class will be spent testing the potions on your partner." Malfoy swallowed in fear at the sound of the last announcement. Unfortunately he had set Neville across the room from Hermione or any Ravenclaw.  
  
Strangely thought, Neville didn't seemed worried at all. Every time Snape passed by, he said absolutely nothing. Neville's entire attention wasn't even focused on his potions. He kept looking over at Malfoy and saying things like, "add a bit more Parasnipo."  
  
Harry was completely confused until Hermione mouthed to him the word "Herbology". That was when Harry noticed that all the ingredients were plants. All roots leaves and stems. That was why Neville was doing so well, he was in his element. At least, for Malfoy's sake, he had better be. At one point he grabbed Malfoy's hand and said, "Not to much Oran root. It will be too potent, and I wont be able to stop telling the truth. I'll just babble every thought that comes into my head."  
  
Malfoy smiled a little as he withdrew his hand. Once Neville was looking back at his own cauldron, Malfoy added three times the amount he had been about to. Neville's potion was done first. He siphoned off some into a flask and corked it. He placed the flask on Snape's desk with the biggest smile he had ever had, barring first year when Dumbledore had presented Gryffindor with the winning house-points in his name.  
  
After he cleaned up, he went over to help Harry with his which was a little to clear. At the appointed time Snape called for all potions to be turned in. Neville sat across from Malfoy, both were sneering at each other. Snape passed the potions out, and said, "We will start with Longbottom-Malfoy."  
  
Neville drank Malfoy's potion and immediately said, "It taste a little to much like candied oranges, a typical sign that he ignored me and added extra oran root. Of course knowing Malfoy it wasn't so much that he ignored me, as he took inspiration from me. In any other class I could stand assured that he would have house-points deducted for such an obvious attempt at my dignity, but as I am a Gryffindor in this class, I will probably be the one punished. Man, Snape is one slimy, egg-sucking, son of a . . . ." at this point Neville clapped his hand over his mouth, though it continued to move. No one could understand what he was saying, but they could tell he was still insulting Snape.  
  
"Finite Incantum" Snape said, tapping Neville on the head perhaps a little harder than necessary. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe that for once, Mr. Longbottom is correct. You did add too much oran root. And considering that we have incontrovertible testimony that you were warned, I will deduct five house-points. And don't worry Mr. Longbottom, I don't deduct house-points for things said under the influence of a potion."  
  
Malfoy downed the potion and grimaced, "Yuck, taste liked chocolate and cabbage." Snape's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure that is what it tastes like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So far so good Longbottom. Now ask him questions that he should lie to."  
  
Neville thought for a moment, and asked, "How badly did Buckbeak, the hippogriff in third year, actually hurt you?"  
  
Malfoy grimaced and said, "Not that bad, it just bled a little more than it should have. I kept it up so I could try and have Hagrid fired."  
  
Neville smiled. Now he decided to be a little malicious. "Has your father ever told you that he loves you?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened in shock as he thought about it. "No. Never," he said. Neville took out his own wand and said "Finite Incantum," Before anyone else could ask a question that Malfoy would be forced to answer. He looked to Prof. Snape and said, "It worked."  
  
Snape moved away to grade the others. There was no other drama until Harry tested Goyle's. luckily the only side effect was that his finger nails turned purple. Aside from that it worked perfectly. Then Goyle asked, "What do you think about the Mudblood, Granger?"  
  
"I think," he said involuntarily, "that I should shove your wand down your throat for calling her that. also I love her." Across the room, as noises were made and people ribbed her, Hermione's eyes were the ones to go wide this time. He loved her? She hadn't known it was love.  
  
For a change, Neville got full marks, as did Hermione. Harry's had been a little too clear, and had just a bit of sediment. This of course meant that he was given low marks for the day. Outside the room, Malfoy caught up with Neville, Harry, and Hermione as they were making their way to lunch. "If you ever try to make an idiot of me like that again Longbottom . . ." Malfoy threatened.  
  
"You'll what?" Neville asked, "Tell your daddy on me? How about if you ever try to make a fool out of me again, you might find your bed in a convenient patch of devil's snare." The look in Neville's eyes could only be described as steel.  
  
As they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, Hermione asked, "Neville what has gotten into you this year?"  
  
"Yeah, mate," Harry said, "That is the second time you have told off Malfoy, and you were fearless and flawless in potions."  
  
"Well, to be honest," Neville blushed, "My Parents."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What?! Find out next time what he means in "Neville's Tale". That's the next Chap. 


	16. Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not even sure he had heard him right.  
  
"Well, I visit my parents every chance I get during the summer holidays, and when I do I read to them, usually from the Daily Prophet. Anyway, I was reading them a back issue, the one which discussed the Azkaban prison break. I came to the part about the Lestranges', and my mother and father's heads snapped around like I'd said "You-know-Who's name. then, now I don't know why I told them this (I haven't even told Gran everything about it), but I told them all about our . . . er . . . escapade down in the department of mysteries.  
  
"I told them all the details. I told them how I had failed, and succeeded. I told them how I had been preparing, and how I had friends now. I told them about a girl I was starting to like. I just kept talking, ending with when I watched Bellatrix Lestrange get away.  
  
"Do you know what they did then?" Neville's voice was wavering, yet he kept it low, so that no one else could hear. "My mother hugged me and said 'My poor baby.' My father said 'Atta boy Nev.' They have never even looked straight at me before, let alone acknowledged me as their son, or called me by name. I called the nurse and doctor, and told them what my parents had just done. Well they thought that I upset them and made me leave and said I couldn't come back for a few days.  
  
"Two weeks later they flooed Gran and said that Mum and Dad were actually improving. That they were now actually recuperating. They could recognize pictures of old friends, they could speak coherently. They still didn't understand where they were, or what was happening, but they have been getting better.  
  
"Gran says that they should be well enough to come home by the end of the term. She said they wouldn't be able to take care of me yet, but they would be well enough to leave St. Mungo's. I've been trying my best not to get my hopes up. When I was little I would always tell myself that it would only be a matter of days before they would get better. It always hurt when they never did."  
  
Neville was visibly doing everything possible to keep from crying. Neville looked up with water eyes and said to Harry, "I know what my parents were really doing. My father told me about the Order. That is why I have been . . . trying to improve myself. I want to be like him. I want to be brave, I want to be strong, and I want to be someone my father is proud of."  
  
Harry put his arm around Neville's shoulder's and said, "He would have no choice but to be proud of you Neville, you are already brave and you are getting stronger every day. What do you know about the Order?"  
  
Neville let a smile sly smile cross his face, "I know that it used to be comprised of certain Potters, and lead by one Albus Dumbledore. My father also said that he knew a secret that only four other people knew. It was regarding the secret keeper of your parents Harry. Sirius didn't betray your parents, it was another friend of theirs."  
  
"I know Neville. I met Sirius and Peter Pettigrew in our third year. Also Prof. Lupin was one of them."  
  
"We'll I think you probably know more about the Order than I do." Neville was gathering himself again, "Tell them that when they're ready, that a Longbottom wants to carry on the family pride."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "I'll do more than that mate. I'll tell them that they just have to take you."  
  
"Oh, I believe that was already the plan," Said a wise voice from behind them. The three teens turned around and found Prof. Dumbledore standing behind them. "Mr. Longbottom, it has been my plan, especially since seeing the way you conducted yourself in the Dept. of Mysteries, to induct yet another Longbottom into the Order, but you would have to wait, you are after all only sixteen." It was Dumbledore's trademark smile that he displayed now. The one that let you know he had more planned than anyone could possible imagine.  
  
Dumbledore left with them all feeling better about where the day could go. The image of Malfoy admitting his father had never loved him was a good pick me up too.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I know this chap was short, but I wanted to set it aside and point out and explain the Changes Neville is going through, so some events in the future don't seem so out of the blue. I wanted to makes sure this part got attention. Don't worry, Harry gets to have a nice long chat in the next Chap.  
  
Next chap: Of Padma and Parvati 


	17. Padma Patil

Harry looked into his Charms classroom and saw that Prof. Flitwick had written something on the board. It was the students' names in pairs. His name was paired with Padma Patil. He looked over the entire room and saw Padma in the back. When she noticed him she gave a small wave and turned back to what she was doing. Harry nodded to Hermione, who was paired with yet another Hufflepuff. He set his things beside Padma and looked at her desk.  
  
Instead of parchment in front of her, there was Muggle style sketch book. She was drawing a vaguely human figure. This feat was made more difficult by the fact that every time a limb was completed, the figure tried it out. Once all limbs were in place, Padma shut the book and turned to Harry. She was about to say hello, when Prof. Flitwick started class. "This term you will all be learning about very special spells. These spells require a lot of trust and a good bond with the person you are casting it on. That is why today I have assigned you partners whom you will work with throughout the term. Today you shall spend the class getting to know your partner. . ." he waited a beat while everyone looked at him confusedly. "I am giving you the period to chat and talk. I wont do this again . . . well not with the same reasoning." With that he sat down and began to read.  
  
Padma smiled as she opened her sketch book again and said to Harry, "I could get in a lot of trouble in the common room for talking to you."  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked defensively.  
  
"Well, according to the rumors my sister is putting out . . ." she paused while she erased part of the picture, "Cho."  
  
"What? We never even really kissed. All she wanted to do was talk about Cedric!" She just started laughing as he began to build up his defense.  
  
"How's this look?" she asked and held up her sketch book. What was drawn was what looked like Hermione in the jeans and T-shirt outfits she had worn over the summer.  
  
"Is that Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I . . . erm . . . guessed on what she would look like outside Hogwart's."  
  
"It is a good drawing."  
  
"Yeah, well I have a lot of practice." With that she handed him her notebook and he flipped through. It was filled with pictures of different people. Some were pictures of Harry (which he was happy to notice was always trying to slip out of the page), some of Hermione reading a book (her head moving from side to side), there were quite a few of Neville (all of them were portraying him with his broken nose and attempting to cast a spell, or showing him in D.A.), but by far the most pictures were of Ginny. Harry cast her an odd look and she explained, "Well I draw pictures for people, usually the object of their interest. The ones of you are for a number of different girls, the Neville ones are for Luna, and a couple of others."  
  
"What about he Hermione ones?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"And the Ginny Weasly ones?"  
  
"Erm . . . Michael Corner?"  
  
Harry sensed he ought to have pressed further on that question but he was curious about how she had answered another question. "How did you know I liked Hermione?"  
  
"Women's intuitions. Plus the fact that aside from Cho, she is the only girl you talk to on a regular basis. Well Ginny Weasly too, but I always assumed that you only thought of her as a sister."  
  
"Uh, yeah? How do you know all this?"  
  
Padma smiled, "My sister is the gossip queen of Hogwart's."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "So, what adventures have you been in since last year?"  
  
"I am Ravenclaw Harry," she said with a smirk, "we are smart enough to avoid adventures." Harry chuckled, but then she asked a question he was unprepared to answer, "So when is the next meeting of the D.A.?"  
  
"Uh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't really know, I will have to talk with Hermione. Do we really still need it?"  
  
"Well," she said skeptically, "I suppose that all depends on what Professor Himura will teach us."  
  
"Himura-sensei," Harry corrected on reflex.  
  
"Excuse me?" Padma asked.  
  
"Oh, I mean he prefers to use his Japanese title, Himura-sensei."  
  
"How do you know Harry?"  
  
"Er . . . well, I kind of met him over the summer."  
  
Padma scrunched up her face and then a look of understanding came across. "ohhhhhh," she said. She went back to her drawing and they talked the rest of the period about D.A. and about spell theory. Harry found that she would often go way over his head on a lot of things. Eventually the bell rang and Prof. Flitwick dismissed the class. Harry and Padma had the next class together to so they walked together out, when Hermione joined them.  
  
"Um, Harry I just had a rather dire thought," she said.  
  
"Oh no," Harry groaned and Padma laughed.  
  
"Er . . . its about what we discussed just before Potions, maybe we should . . . you know, privacy?" she was nodding toward Padma.  
  
"Oh, Padma knows," Harry said, "I don't know how, but she knows."  
  
"Oh," Hermione looked at Padma for a moment, and then turned to Harry and said, "Well I was thinking about fourth year, and the way Ron reacted when he found out I was dating Viktor. What if he reacts that way to us? Harry he's your best friend, I don't want . . ."  
  
Harry put a finger to her lips, "I will deal with this. I will make him deal with it. I lost him in fourth year and I don't care if I have to break all his bones, he will not stop being my friend again."  
  
She smiled and giggled a little as they approached the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Ron was surprisingly early. Harry told Hermione to talk with Padma for a while and he would talk with Ron. Harry sat next to Ron and said, "We need to talk mate."  
  
Ron looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember how you acted in fourth year when you found out Hermione was dating Viktor Krum?"  
  
Ron's face turned sour at them memory, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, was that because it was Viktor Krum, or is that how you would react to anybody dating her?"  
  
"um, it is how I would react to anybody but a certain somebody dating her."  
  
"Well, Ron get ready to react."  
  
"What do you mean? Who is she dating now?"  
  
"Well, me mate. We just decided after breakfast."  
  
Ron, instead of flipping out, let out a long sigh of relief. "Blimey, I thought I would have to knock you two over the head and lock you in a closet. Finally."  
  
"What?" Harry thought Ron was wanting to date Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I have been trying to set you two up since our third year. I flipped out over Viktor, 'cause I knew you two were meant to be."  
  
Harry held his head in his hands as he waved Hermione over. Padma came with her and both stared at the perplexed Harry and the laughing Ron. After a lot of explaining Harry and Hermione felt right enough to hold hands. Neville came in and sat with them. They talked until Himura-Sensei came in and held called out "Konnichi wa. I am Himura-sensei. This is how you will address me without fail." Every one looked at the teacher with a little bit of fear, but none more than the trio. They had learned wandless casting from him, but weren't sure what they were going to learn in here. 


	18. What it Means To Be

Okay, to my faithful reviewers  
  
A.M. Bookworm: Sorry, I have someone planned for moth of them. Padma will be a bit more angstful in her romance.  
  
Hey guess what? I have a second HP fanfic, it is post HP by 20 years. I would be honored if my regulars here would give me their opinions on it.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
What It Means To Be . . .  
  
"In here," Himura-sensei began, "you will learn to defend yourselves and each other. To defend each other, you must have respect for each other. Parchment and quills out! You will all write me an essay on what it means to be of a certain house." With that everyone began to write what it meant to be of their house. That was when Himura-sensei interrupted them. "Iie, I will assign you the house you will write on."  
  
He walked around and stopped directly in front of Malfoy, "You will write on what it means to be a Gryffindor."  
  
He walked to Harry, "You will write what it means to be a Slytherin."  
  
Hermione, "Hufflepuff."  
  
Ron, "Ravenclaw."  
  
Neville, "Gryffindor."  
  
When he finally came to a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini, he said to the boy, "You will write what it means to be a Slytherin."  
  
After he had assigned everyone a house, only one person from each house actually got to do their houses. "I will collect and read these at the end of class. I will read the best out loud. Any which insults the house they are assigned will be given zero points and will loose house points." At the final part, both Harry and Malfoy crumpled what they had written and started anew.  
  
When the class had half an hour left Himura sensei collected papers and allowed everyone to talk to each other as read. After fifteen minutes, he stood and handed papers back to Neville, Blaise, Hermione, and Padma. "Please read."  
  
Neville stood and looked around. Malfoy chuckled and pulled a face at him. Neville set his eyes at the rest of the class and began. "To be Gryffindor means that you are brave. It can be one of many kinds of bravery. It could be the bravery that Parvati and Lavender show as they believe with all their hearts in Prof. Trelawny with out question. It could be the bravery Dean shows as he proudly displays his Muggle posters of his football team, no matter what anybody else says. It could be the courage to time and time again face Vo . . . Vold . . ." Neville took a deep breath, "To face Voldemort" everyone, save Hermione and Harry at least flinched at the name, some even screamed. "without concern for personal safety shown, not once, but five times by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Or it could be the courage to just keep trying, no matter how hopeless one is, to just keep trying. I guess that is my courage." Neville sat down and waited for the laughter. Hermione and Padma gave him hugs and Ron and Harry both patted him on the back.  
  
Himura-sensei stood. "in my classroom there is no room for phony titles such as 'dark lord' or cowardly substitutes like 'he-who-must-not-be- named' or 'you-know-who'. Any student I see using them will loose their house twenty points. His name is Voldemort," another round of gasps and a scream, "do not fear the name." he gestured to Blaise.  
  
Blaise stood and brushed a dark blonde bange from his face. He spoke softly, "To be a Slytherin is to be ambitious. Most think that that makes us evil, but it doesn't. it means that when we want something we take it. We let nothing stand in our way. Some of us lust for raw power," with this he cast a look at Malfoy, "And that is what leads to the misconception of evil. I my self desire to be the world's greatest Auror, so that I may protect the ones I love. So I may protect my sister. I will destroy evil wherever I find it, but I will take the power to do so first. I am Slytherin. I wear that as a badge of honor." He sat down, and again his dirty blonde banges fell in his eyes. The three other Slytherins in the class scowled at him. Harry, for the first time noticed that Blaise was sitting away from everyone, but especially the other Slytherins.  
  
Next was Hermione. "To be Hufflepuff is not just to be a left over. It is to be loyal. Cedric Diggory was competing in the Tri-Wizard Cup, but he never forgot his loyalty to Harry as a school mate. To be Hufflepuff is to be a hard-worker. Cedric Diggory was not handed anything, he worked hard for his place on the quidditch team, he worked hard at the Tri-wizard cup, and he worked hard at every thing he did. To be a Hufflepuff is to a true friend. At the end, Cedric Diggory chose to take the cup WITH Harry, as friends. To be a Hufflepuff is to be like Cedric Diggory." As Hermione sat down, half the class room had at least the beginnings of tears in their eyes.  
  
Finally Padma stood, "I am Ravenclaw, I have not the courage of the Gryffindors, but I know what must be done. I have not the ambition of the Slytherins, but I know what I must take. I have not the diligence of the Hufflepuffs, but I know what cannot wait. I am Ravenclaw. I know what must be known. Knowledge is the source of greatest power. I am Ravenclaw."  
  
Everyone clapped at her short but eloquent paper. He dismissed them early, but told them that tomorrow to be ready for a practical excerise. People filed out, but Himura-sensei called out, "Hari-kun please stay behind."  
  
Harry stayed as everyone left, people were all headed to their common rooms, it was the end of the day. "Hari-kun, Aburusu-chan has told me that last year you taught this subject."  
  
"Er . . . well the truth is that we had a lousy teacher, so I lead a . . . um study group."  
  
"You will lead it again this year." There was no question in Himura- sensei's phrasing. He had no choice. "You will also be taking on two new members." He slid two folders across to Harry. "I trust you will show them all that you have taught your friends."  
  
Harry looked in the files and saw the silver and green crests and said, "Are you joking, these are Slytherins!"  
  
The teacher looked at Harry, who began to shrink back. "You may find Bureisu-kun, in a window sill in the third floor, facing the lake. You should talk to him straight away."  
  
Harry walked out and saw Hermione, Ron, Padma, and Neville all waiting for him. Hermione took his hand, and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"We are reforming the D.A." Harry said simply.  
  
Everyone's faces lit up. Hermione asked, "What's with the folders?"  
  
"New members he wants me to take on."  
  
"Who do we have?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well. . ." said Harry, "Blaise and Korana Zabini."  
  
Ron sputtered, "But, they're Slytherins!"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "He didn't exactly give me a choice. Listen, I am going to talk to Blaise, and see if he is even interested. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that, Harry went one way, and the others when the other. Hermione held his glance for as long as she could.  
  
He found Blaise exactly where Himura-sensei said he would be, in a window sill on the third floor, over looking the lake. "Hey," said Harry.  
  
Blaise looked at Harry and turned back to his view, "What do you want Gryffindor?"  
  
"Um, my name is ha . . ."  
  
"I know what your name is," Blaise said without turning around. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in a study group for Defense Against the Dark Arts? After Umbridge last year, we are all a little rusty."  
  
"You're fans aren't," he said turning around and hopping down from the sill. Harry took stock of Blaise for the first time. He was taller than Harry by about an inch and a half. He had dark-blonde hair that sat untamed on the top of his head. It was long and constantly falling in front of his icy blue eyes. He had a lean figure, that was toned. Harry was about to speak again, when a loud little voice came wailing down the hall.  
  
"Blaaaaaaaaaaiiisssssssse!" the little girl was in tears. She grabbed Blaise around the waist and Blaise knelt down to comfort her. The girl had Blaise's dark blonde hair, but longer. She had warm brown eyes as opposed to Blaise's blue. Harry immediately recognized her as the girl he had seen sorted, Korana Zabini.  
  
"They were so mean!" Korana wailed, "They called me mutt, even when the teacher told them to stop."  
  
Harry thought for a moment that this girl could give moaning Myrtle a run for her money. She continued to whine, "The teacher could hear and everything and he didn't do a thing. And the other students wouldn't help me cause they said I was a Slytherin Snake. Why does everyone hate me?"  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to answer his sister, when Harry piped up first, "Because they're stupid."  
  
Korana looked at Harry, then her eyes shot wide, "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, I am. And you are?"  
  
The girl turned around, wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I am Korana Zabini. I am Blaise's half-sister."  
  
"Sister," Blaise corrected, "You don't need to say half, all they need to know is that you are my sister."  
  
"Well, its nice to meet you Korana," Harry said and shook her hand. "Korana, have you met Himura sensei yet?"  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Have you met Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yup," she said brightly, "He is nice, and funny."  
  
"Well they would like you and your brother to hang out with me and my friends. We don't have anybody as young as you, but I promise no one will call you mutt, or Slytherin Snake."  
  
Korana looked at Harry, she wasn't sure she trusted him. She looked to her brother. Blaise just glared at Harry from beneath his veil of banges. His long face hard features gave him a frightening quality that only disappeared when he looked at Korana. Harry said to Blaise, "Listen, it is a group for learning Defense. Last year I had thirteen of my group successfully summon corporeal patronuses. And that included Neville Longbottom." Blaise's face shifted from distrust to astonishment. "The youngest were in fourth year, Lovegood and Ginny Weasly. We have a member in third year though, the younger Creevey brother."  
  
"What do we have to give in return?" asked Blaise as he finally stood.  
  
"Nothing except the promise that you will try, and that you will learn."  
  
He looked at Korana, and Harry said, "Wouldn't it be best if she could take care of herself, if she could hold her own in a corridor duel. She could probably learn third year level spells, such as the disarming charm, the stunning spell, and a good old-fashioned Jelly-Legs Jinx."  
  
Korana's eyes lit up a little brighter with every mentioned spell. She looked at Blaise, her eyes pleading to be able to. Blaise looked at Harry and said, "Fine, but with the dementors on the loose, the first thing you teach me is the Patronus Charm.  
  
Blaise and Harry shook hands, and Harry had a feeling. His feeling told him that this was a deal with the devil, but his heart told him this was a strong new ally. 


	19. Practices

Dreamer43: well I am glad you are interested, and I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
A.M. Bookworm: always a pleasure, well Padma is keeping secrets and one of them is the reason her romance will be so angsty  
  
Linky2: um . . . . . bump to you too.  
  
Samayan: thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
Crater212: well I thought they were good. But unto each their own.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Practices  
  
"Maybe I should show you both to the practice room we use." Harry said  
  
"Fine," said Blaise. Harry began their trip to the Room of Requirement. He began to explain how to find it, and how to access it. He was about to begin the three passes, when he noticed that the door was not only already visible, but open. Hey went in, and found Hermione, Neville, Ron, Padma, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Cho, and Parvati already in the room.  
  
"Harry," Hermione rushed to greet him. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You must be Blaise and Korana," she said to the two Slytherins.  
  
Seamus was the first to notice the two newcomers. He had been talking to Parvati, trying to get a date, facing the door, behind her, when he saw them. "Oye," he called, "Scatter, Slytherins!"  
  
Parvati, Cho, and Ginny began to run, but Luna, with a look so dreamy that one might think she hadn't even heard him, simply watched Neville practice. Harry blocked the exit and said, "They are new members."  
  
"Are you crazy Harry?" asked Parvati, "They are Slytherins, they are the reason you got caught by Umbridge last year."  
  
"Blaise and his sister are welcome," Harry said with finality. It seemed that an impromptu meeting of the D.A. began taking place, as more and more members started showing up. Almost all of them gave Blaise and Korana the evil eye. The exception was Dennis Creevey. He smiled unknowingly at both.  
  
Blaise watched as Hermione taught Korana a few basic defense spells, she learned well. Harry stood beside him and said, "So what is the deal? First five years you are Mr. Slytherin, now you are the black sheep. What happened?"  
  
"My favorite dirty little secret came. When I was little my dad divorced my mum. Then a year later he married a muggle woman and had Korana. As I grew up, I became obsessed with protecting her. My dad still ran in pure- blood circles, me and him both are, so his friends' kids tried to pick on her. I had no choice but to stand up for her. Dad stopped runnin' in those circles, but I knew I still had to protect her. so I became ambitious for the power to do so. I got here and liked being liked, and forgot a little. This year Malfoy, in an attempt to take attention away from his pop, blows my secret wide open. He harps on her like a dog with a bone. She thinks I am ashamed of her. I am not. It just isn't easy." Blaise looked Harry right in the eyes, "We cant all be heroes of the world."  
  
"But some of us do better, you became a real hero." Harry didn't even look at Blaise as he said it. Blaise looked at Harry, and for the first time, he didn't see the scar, or the reputation or the propaganda. For the first time he saw the beginnings of a friend.  
  
After a couple of hours, in which Blaise managed to produce copious amounts of silver mist, everyone retried. Harry sat at his desk, and watched Lily and Hedwig come flying into the room, as if they knew he would need them. Harry took out his quill, and thought. Orion slithered out and basked in the warmth of the oil lamp.  
  
Dear Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
How are you? I don't know you very well, but I would like to. Please tell me about yourself. I am well, although there is a decision I am not sure I want to tell people I've made. I think most people will think I've gone daft. Please respond if you have time.  
  
Your friend  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry looked at the letter. He liked it; he gave it to Hedwig and sent her off. Then he wrote a letter to Remus asking if he was alright. When he finished he gave it to Lily and sent her. he told her, "I am trusting you. You go there and come right back okay?" Lily nodded her small head once and flew off.  
  
The rest of Harry's day was uneventful. The next day however . . . well that was another story. At breakfast all the gang from Grimmauld Place got a pleasant surprise when Prof. Dumbledore stood and said, "In accordance with yet another educational decree, it has been mandated that an auror be placed at Hogwart's. So it is now my honor to introduce to you Auror Nyphadora Tonks." Tonks walked in from the rear door with her head held high, and her hair sifting between orange and violet. She winked at Harry and his friends and continued up to Prof. Dumbledore. She knelt in front of him and said, "Prof. Dumbledore, you have my word that I shall do all that I can to protect this school and it's inhabitants." She stood and took her seat next to Hagrid.  
  
Malfoy was complaining through Potions the next morning about how idiotic it was to have a woman come and "try to protect". In his opinion she was impotent. Harry couldn't wait to see Malfoy find out how wrong he was.  
  
The next great event came in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They arrived at the classroom and everyone settled down rather quickly. Blaise still sat off by himself, but it was understood he was welcome to sit with the rest. Harry sat next to Hermione, Ron was on Harry's other side and Padma was on Hermione's open side with Neville behind them, whispering jokes.  
  
Himura-sensei walked in and all the noise that had remained, stopped. "What is the best course of action," asked Himura-sensei asked, "when you have your back to an empty ally, a broom and wand in hands, and twelve angry faces in front of you, with no hope of help coming?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes. Malfoy said smugly, "You fight them off any way you can, beat them with the broom if you have to."  
  
"Iie, wrong Dureiko-san."  
  
Neville's hand was up next. Sensei pointed at him and Neville said, "Run." Almost everyone laughed at him. And then Himura-sensei said, "Hai. The best course of action is to run. Or in this case fly. Which brings us to today's exercise. Leave your things I will lock the door. They did as instructed and he led them down to the quidditch pitch.  
  
Once there they saw brooms for everyone. Malfoy skimmed the brooms and noticed something he objected to, as usual, "These are all Comet 2- 60's. Where is my Nimbus 2001?"  
  
"You will all have level playing field," said Himura sensei. Some of the students started looking up and they saw things floating up there, and two people. "You will get into teams of three, and fly fifty laps around the pitch. The first full team to complete fifty laps will earn extra thirty points. To make things more . . . stressful we have enlisted the efforts of two beaters, who will aim at everyone. Isn't that right?" the two people who had been in the air landed on either side of Himura sensei and said, "No problem. We'll hit every one from Malfoy to Ickle- Ronnikins."  
  
Ron, Harry and the rest stared at Fred and George who, as usual, were in there WWW robes. They took off once again with their clubs in hand. Sensei continued, "Professor Flitwick has enchanted several objects to act as bludgers on their own. Your task is just to complete your fifty laps and land. Each broom will display how many laps you have left on your handle." Everyone blobbed together and slowly strained out into teams. Harry decided to go with Hermione and Padma, while Ron worked with Neville and Blaise, who said he was a fairly decent flyer.  
  
Himura-sensei blew a whistle and they were off. Harry's team took a quick lead followed closely by Ron and Malfoy's teams. Fred and George were knocking people around with ease as they had three bludgers and a whole mess of other items flying around. Malfoy decided to make a desperate move, he slammed against Harry hard in his twelfth lap. he didn't stop, when he could be right next to Harry he would kick all the items he could at him. This wasn't just slowing Harry down, this was close to knocking him from his broom. Then with one hard slam, Malfoy succeeded in unseating Harry. he was falling fast, and then a blur streaked towards him, and Harry found himself stopped ten feet above the ground, being supported by a straining Neville Longbottom, the only one who had seen what Malfoy was up to. Ron was quickly helping Neville hold on to Harry, as Blaise retrieved Harry's broom. Harry was back in the saddle and pissed.  
  
He thanked Neville, Ron, and Blaise and tore like a rocket after Malfoy. Malfoy may have been a seeker, but he sure didn't fly like one. he kept getting beat about. He also kept looking at the six riders blazing through the pack. Harry and Blaise would block traffic while Ron, Neville, Padma, and Hermione moved up. Soon they were closing in on Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy's attention was being devoted to the path ahead in the forty-fifth lap, when Harry yelled out, "Malfoy! Look out!"  
  
"Nice try Potter," Malfoy spat back without even turning. "If you think I am going to fall for that one you are . . ." he never finished his sentence as he wa struck in the back of the head by a bludgers and fell, only to be caught by Fred, whose twin brother had aimed the bludgers so perfectly. With Malfoy down it was now up to the two teams. Harry and Blaise were still holding up traffic and way behind their team mates. Once they realized their team mates were all across, they traded a look and a devilish smile. They both poured on the speed and were like lightening bolts. Nothing could touch them. Fred and George were aiming bludgers at them like mad, but not a single one found their target. It was possibly because Harry would yell when he noticed one approaching Blaise, and vice versa. What ever it was, when it came to the last lap, Harry and Blaise were neck and neck. Both pushing, both fighting, but also both helping each other.  
  
In the end, Harry crossed first, with Blaise only a moment behind. Both had been going so fast that as they landed they tumbled from their brooms in a fit of laughter. Himura-Sensei stood at the end to present the points, "To Gryffindor house sixty points for both Hari-kun and Hamaioni- san. Ravenclaw gets thirty points for Padama-san.  
  
"Also, twenty points to both Neburu-kun and Ron-kun, and also Bureisu- kun for selflessly rescuing Hari-kun. But thirty points from Slytherin for Dureiko-san attacking Hari-kun. That is all."  
  
The students left energized and excited. It had certainly been the most exciting class so far. The D.A. began meeting virtually every night. For the most part it was still a training session, but it was also a chance to hang out with friends from other houses. It was a rather remarkable day when Blaise first conjured a corporeal patronus. Everyone looked as it took on the shape of a young woman. Blaise was almost in tears as he saw the face.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Harry once they were alone.  
  
"My older sister. She died two years before I started Hogwart's. she was eighteen, and a squib. She never seemed ashamed of it. In fact she always said that she would protect me. But I thought patronai were supposed to be animals."  
  
"Ever seen Neville bring his out," Harry asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"His take on the form of his parents," Harry was looking around, anywhere but in his eyes. "The patronus takes on the form of what we think will protect us best. I have the stag, well because it means something to my family. You have your sister, because she said she would always protect you. It really is unique to each person."  
  
Blaise processed this information and stored it. Orion came out and was slithering around, he and Blaise got along well. "So Harry," Blaise asked finally, "What are you going to be for the Autumn ball?"  
  
Harry thought, "I am going to freak everyone out." he said simply.  
  
Blaise nodded. He still had to figure his costume out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
okay, next chap we get into costumes, our first major time lapse. Whoo hooo! 


	20. Crushes

Jesus, chapter 20. this is now double the length of my next longest story, and has triple the reviews of my next most reviewed story.  
  
Anthony: thank you  
  
Dreamer: thank you  
  
Can I ask that Reviewers are more specific about what the like or dislike. I appreciate that you think the story is great, but it will be more effective for me to grow as a writer if I know what is write and what is wrong. Also I like to respond to my reviewers, and you guys don't give me much to respond to.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Crushes  
  
Harry looked at the people he had asked to meet him here in Madame Hooch's office. There was Madame Hooch herself, Ron, and Prof. McGonagall. They all stared at him expectantly. It was two weeks after the broom race, and Madame Hooch had said something a week ago that got Harry thinking. That was why Harry had asked them to come together. He began, "I asked you here today because I have made a decision and you are the people who need to be informed about it. It is not one I came to easily, or happily. I thought about it a great deal. I cannot accept the position of captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, because I have decided not to return to the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
  
Ron was on his feet in an instant asking Harry if he was crazy, but Prof. McGonagall silenced him with a hand and asked, "May I ask why Harry?"  
  
"Well," he began, trying to summarize the billion and one reasons he had. "I don't think I would be able to focus completely for starters. You know with all that's going on; Voldemort's return," a the mention of his name Ron shuddered, Prof. McGonagall's eye twitched, and Madame Hooch let out a terrified squeak, "And my godfather's death, and a new relationship. Also I have rather a lot of responsibility as it is. My grades need drastic improvement, I have the D.A. to run, I have Occlumency to practice, and just being me. Also there is something that I would like to reserve time for."  
  
"What," Madame Hooch pressed, "Is this thing you want to reserve time for?"  
  
"Well, not so much what as a who. I am beginning my first serious relationship with someone that I truly don't want to lose. My best friend, Hermione Granger. I'm sorry if all this seems selfish. But this is really how I feel.  
  
"Harry," said Prof. McGonagall gently, "You have put a great amount of thought inot your decision. The only part of this that seems selfish, is setting apart time for Miss Granger, and in that category," she said the next with a playful twinkle in her eye, "it is expected that teenagers be selfish."  
  
"I also ask," Harry continued, "That Ron be made captain." Ron's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, but said nothing.  
  
"I believe that's reasonable," said Madame Hooch. "Harry, you are one of the best flyers Hogwart's has ever had. It is a pity to see you retire, but you have been on the quidditch team longer than anyone I suppose."  
  
With that Madame Hooch and Prof. McGonagall left the room. Harry looked at Ron, expecting the worst. Ron shook his head and said, "Harry, are you recommending me because I am your mate?"  
  
"No," Harry said firmly, "I am recommending you because I think you have a passion and a knowledge about quidditch. You know how to play each position and are willing to work to be better. I chose you because I believe that you would do better than Oliver Wood did." Ron was so moved by his friends speech that he forgot all masculinity and hugged him.  
  
Later that day, was another of the more impromptu D.A. meetings. The Room of requirement had become a common room for all those members of the D.A. who liked talking and chatting with members of other houses. This meant Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Padma, Luna, Blaise, Korana, and Ginny could easily be found there, if the room were easy to find. At the moment, Harry was sitting with his back against couch with Hermione sitting between his legs and his arms around her. both of them were talking with Blaise who sat across in an armchair alternating between looking at them and keeping an eye on Korana, who was practicing with Dennis Creevey. On open days everyone just kind of helped everyone.  
  
Blaise steeled his courage, swallowed his pride and said, "Okay Gryffindor," his name for Harry, "How do I get a girl to like me?"  
  
Harry was taken aback, he really didn't think that he was the person to be asked about this. "Well, it depends on the girl I guess. Hermione, why don't you help him with this."  
  
"Who's the girl?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Erm . . . I'd rather not say." Blaise shifted uncomfortably, as he considered bolting from the room. "You'll think I'm an idiot."  
  
"Blaise, we don't think you're an idiot," Hermione reassured firmly.  
  
"Speak for yourself sweets," Harry quipped. Hermione hit him playfully and Blaise smiled at the joke.  
  
"Come on Blaise, don't make me get Korana to get it out of you." In the last two weeks, they had found that Korana could get Blaise to do virtually anything, much the way Ginny could get Ron and the twins to do anything.  
  
"Alright, but you will think I am pathetic."  
  
Harry looked at him sternly, "Listen you are the only person in this school who can come close to out flying me . . ."  
  
"Can out fly you," Blaise corrected.  
  
"You are not pathetic is the point."  
  
"Fine. I have a crush on pnsee prknsn"  
  
"Sorry speak up, I didn't quite hear that," Hermione said with a hand to her ear.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, are ya happy?"  
  
"Pansy?" Harry asked. "Pansy? I mean sure she has a nice figure," he was hit by Hermione, "but she has no mind. She is just a Malfoy zealot."  
  
Blaise shook his head, "No man. She is an artist. A con-artist, but an artist. She is manipulative, cunning, devious, sly, sneaky . . ."  
  
"We're waiting for her good qualities," said Harry.  
  
"Those are them!" Blaise said. "You have to understand, she has been playing Malfoy since first-year. She made him fake the Hippogriff incident. She made him make that song, "Weasly is our king." She has played him like a fiddle. And she is sharp she got 13 O.W.L.'s. She has been bragging about them all month."  
  
Harry and Hermione traded looks of surprise at Pansy's apparent intelligence. Blaise continued, "The only reason she dated Malfoy is that she gets off on power, prestige and of course, Money. She dropped Malfoy at the end of last year when his daddy got stripped of title and money." He said the last rubbing his fingers together. "I wouldn't mind showing her what a joy real love can be, but she doesn't even talk to me. You see she knew from the get-go that I had a half-Muggle little sister. She promised not to tell, but she stayed away from me because she knew I would end up the Slytherin pariah."  
  
"You have it bad," Harry said. "Your only choice is to ask her out. One of the Balls or something."  
  
Blaise shrugged. Harry looked at his watch and said, "I gotta go. I set up an appointment with Tonks." He gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips, and waved to his friends, and was out the door.  
  
After a one hour session with Tonks he was packing his wand back up and shoving a slip of parchment with a spell on it into his pocket. "Thanks," he said, "By the way, are you going to chaperone the Autumn Ball?"  
  
"I thought about it," she replied, "But I wouldn't have a date."  
  
"What about Remus?" Harry asked, expecting just that answer.  
  
"Remus," repeated Tonks, with a pink tint she did not intend spreading across her face. "Remus wouldn't go out with me. He has to be way too old. Not to mention way to smart for me."  
  
"I know Remus looks fifty," Harry said, "But he is actually only 32."  
  
"Hmm," Tonks said under her breath, "Only three years older."  
  
"And I know for a fact that he is interested in you. Remember he knows you well enough to help me get that wand holster."  
  
"Oh, that's just how sweet Remus is," she said dismissively, "He thinks of everyone but himself first."  
  
"Well it was an idea," Harry said. With that he left.  
  
Meanwhile back at the D.A.  
  
"Whoo," said Ginny in an exhausted tone, "that was a work-out."  
  
"You bet," said her work-out partner, Padma Patil. They had been practicing dodging spells, so they were using basic glamour spells, much like Himura-Sensei had used in their training.  
  
"I am so glad this room provides a shower room," said Ginny as she slipped into the women's shower room provided by the Room of Requirement. She looked over at Padma, who was slightly pale, "Are you coming?"  
  
Padma shook a little and said, "Um, no. I think I will just shower in the Ravenclaw common room."  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, "You can have clothes appear here instantly."  
  
"Erm . . . er . . ." then beside her on a table a sheet of paper appeared and Padma picked it up and read it aloud, "Because I have a special medicated shampoo that I don't believe the castle can properly reproduce." She looked at Ginny who was giving her a disbelieving look. With nothing else said, Padma bolted from the room and left.  
  
When Harry arrived in Gryffindor common room, Hermione was sitting by the fire, doing, what else, her homework. She looked up and smiled at Harry, and they kissed with a brief peck on the lips. "What did you need to see Tonks about?"  
  
"Oh, just my costume. A little part of it. There are certain spells that she is more familiar with than any teacher. Well except probably McGonagall and Dumbledore, but they are to be kept out of the loop for now." His smile was mischevious, and it reminded Hermione of the one she had seen on Harry's father in the pictures she had posted in his book. It also looked like the one Fred and George had just before a prank.  
  
"Okay Potter," she said in a playful mock-strict voice. You are going to tell me what you have planned for this thing."  
  
"Sorry, love, top secret. Can't tell ya."  
  
"Hmmm," Hermione purred. "Maybe I can find a way to drag it out of you.  
  
Harry raised a brow, and smiled. He knew that she was waiting for a truly romantic moment to share there first deep kiss. Harry was always pleased to see that the emerald glowed just a bit brighter everyday. He sat next to her on the couch and fell asleep with Lily curled in his lap, Hermione leaning on him, and Orion on his shoulder. Only Orion was awake.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
okay that is it. Now I need to remind you that I am accepting ideas for costumes to scare people. The only rules are, you have to tell me a specific person, why they chose it, and it cannot be an entire body glamour spell (that is to say one spell to change them completely into something else) they can use glamour spells to change aspects of themselves, but that is it. Oh and as I said before, Harry is off limits. 


	21. Boo

And I am back again. This, as I said last time, is one of my most popular stories. Okay responses;  
  
A.M. Bookworm: glad you are still on board. First I need to correct you, a siren is a hideous creature that is part bird, but you are right about the voice. Second: No, Pansy will not be nice, but frankly that is exactly how Blaise wants her.  
  
Death's Shadow: no, no one is sick enough to come as Moldy-Wart. And thought Snape will be pranked, it will have nothing to do with his costume. A Marauder rides again!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Boo  
  
Harry became less and less sociable as Halloween approached. He had sent Hedwig to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Hogsmeade, but no none knew what she had brought back. Also he had been spending a lot of time using his remembrob, and other such ways of seeing and hearing his parents. He did everything short of finding a dementor to see and hear his father. "It's probably the anniversary of his parents death getting to him," Hermione speculated one evening. Finally the day had come. Students practically barricaded themselves in their dorms or empty classrooms so that they could change into costumes without anybody noticing. Luna had practically gone missing.  
  
At thirty minutes to the Ball, and almost time of the contest, Harry rushed down the stairs and saw Hermione in front of a mirror in the common room putting on make-up. "Hermione!" he called.  
  
"Harry, why aren't you ready?" she asked. Harry apparently hadn't changed a thing about himself.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in an excited tone, "I am going to have to meet you in the Great Hall. I am making a bit of an entrance."  
  
"Alright Harry, but what about a costume . .." but he had already run off again. Ron said later that he had grabbed his Firebolt, and a couple of things from his bed and was out the window.  
  
Hermione enchanted her teeth into fangs, she was going as a vampire. And Ron glamoured his hands to look like rotting flesh and practiced his raspy breathing, he was going as a dementor. With that they left. The Great Hall was alive with all sorts of costumes. Hagrid had arrived in an augmented pillow case and had someone enlarge his ears. He had come as a house-elf. McGonagall had arrived in her animagus form, a cat, but with a specially tailored hat and cloak. Snape had not bothered to wear a costume at all. Which was unfortunate as Prof. Dumbledore had glamoured away his beard, slicked back his hair with grease and died it black, he removed his half-moon spectacles and come as Prof. Snape. It was a rather eerie sight to see the two standing side by side.  
  
Neville had dressed all in green and enchanted himself to glow green, and coloured his face green and said he was the Killing Curse. The part was hopping, when Prof. Dumbledore announced it was time for the judging. As he announced each name the student came up with their best attempt to scare. Most of them had not even entered the Great Hall until their name was called.  
  
Just as Dumbledore was about to call Harry's name, a voice was heard outside one of the windows. "I got it! I got it Padfoot!" with a crash a figure came through the glass and landed, laughing in a heap on the floor. He thrust up his hand triumphantly showing the snitch imprisoned therein. He threw back his head and laughed. He messed his hair and looked at the person closest to him; Neville. "Here ya go Wormtail," he said and pressed the snitch into Neville's green hand. Every portrait and ghost in attendance stared at the figure. They took in the hair (black and constantly messy), the glasses (black and large), the eyes (warm brown), the Head-Boy badge glittering on his chest. His voice. And the names he spoke and the way he walked. Every ghost screamed and flew out threw the nearest wall. The portraits duplicated their panic and fled into frames not in the Great Hall.  
  
Peeves chose that moment to float up into the party he had been planning to crash. "What happened?" he asked. He fixed his eyes on the figure, and phantom tears came to his eyes. "PRONGS!!!" he yelled in terror, and flew out of the Hall. Harry was quite happy with the effect his costume was having. He began to wander around, the students murmuring about his lack of costumes, the adults seemingly scared witless. He walked up behind the real Snape and slapped him on the back, "So how's it going Snivillus?"  
  
Snape turned with a start. His eyes shot wide in fear, then slow realization settled in. he opened his mouth, "Potter, Harry Potter." Harry nodded and bowed. Snape continued his rant, "Twenty points . . . ."  
  
"Added to Gryffindor," Dumbledore interrupted. "for the most effective, yet simplest costume. Wouldn't you agree Severus?" Snape muttered something non-committal, and stormed off. Then at the entrance to the Great Hall a small voice made a small noise.  
  
"hem, hem" was the noise made by the girlish voice. "I do believe that this festivity has yet to meet the approval of the Hogwart's High Inquisitor."  
  
Many students screamed as they all looked upon the toadish form of Prof. Umbridge. Prof. Umbridge marched up to Prof. Dumbledore and handed him a parchment. She then turned around, facing the pale frightened faces of the students and smiled. She reached up to her neck and pulled straight up. Her entire head pivoted at the back and stood open like a lid. There, where her head had been, was the smiling head of Luna Lovegood. Her dreamy smile seems to ask what everyone is staring at. Mean while the head of Prof. Umbridge is still saying things such as "Hem, hem," or "Excuse me but I am the Hogwart's High Inquisitor."  
  
Dumbledore finally called all the students to order and announced the winners. "We have a tie. The teachers and other staff have decided that the winners are Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood!" the crowd went wild as Harry and Luna made their ways back up to the main stage. Prof. Dumbledore continued, "Their reward will be tomorrow off of lessons with the person of their choice. They are also allowed to go into Hogsmeade." Immediately hundreds of students began calling to Harry and Luna to be the "person of their choice."  
  
Luna called out "Neville Longbottom," in a way that might have one thinking that she was mentioning him in casual conversation.  
  
Harry was torn, Ron was his best friend and he didn't get to spend enough time with him lately, but Hermione was his girlfriend now and that did leave him with certain responsibilities, and then there were his newer friends; Padma and Blaise. Eventually his heart and hormones won out and he said, "Hermione Granger." Ron smiled and Hermione actually squealed with delight.  
  
The rest of the night was a whirlwind of dancing and laughter. Harry vaguely remembered that at some point I the night Luna lead Neville out of the Great Hall. Blaise had come as the most frightening thing he could think of, a Teletubby. Korana had dressed up as a Muggle idea of a witch, her face bewitched to be green, and a plastic nose (care of WWW disguises division) and also a nice wart. A sarcastic hat completed her look.  
  
Blaise actually got Pansy to dance with him, but she made rude comments through out the dance. Of course Blaise returned them. Harry offered his condolences after he saw what happened but Blaise said, "what are you talking about, that was great!"  
  
Padma would have remained seated the entire night had Hermione and Ginny not grabbed her third hand (She had come as the giant squid), and literally drug her onto the dance floor where they, Harry, Ron, Korana, and Blaise were all dancing in a group.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore ended the Ball with announcements on the next one. "Change of date. It will occur on the last night before holidays so that students may enjoy it, and still spend the holidays with their families. Also if you wish to have a date attend who does not attend Hogwart's, please see your head of house. That is all, now for one last dance."  
  
A nice slow song began playing and Harry and Hermione pressed close as they danced. It was their first slow dance as a couple. She seemed to fit perfectly into his chest, and her contours seemed to be made for his arms. As Harry and Hermione danced, Ginny and Padma sat down an watched. Ginny said, "So about that next dance . . ."  
  
"Yes," said Padma drearily.  
  
"Do you think I might convince a certain older guy to go with me?" Ginny was afraid Padma might think she meant Harry.  
  
Padma looked at Ginny, closed her eyes for a moment, and they looked at her again and said, "Yes. I think Oliver wood would go with you."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ginny incredulously.  
  
"I'm good at that sort of thing." Padma looked out onto the floor.  
  
It was then that both Harry and Hermione noticed that Tonks was chaperoning the dance, and doing the slow dance with none other than Remus. In the end, everyone said it was a great Ball. Even Ron had to admit he had enjoyed it. But the second he got up in the morning he went to go send an owl that he wouldn't tell anybody about.  
  
It was at midnight though that the Gryffindor sixth year boys got a shock as Neville came in to the dormitory, two hours late, disheveled, most of the green remove from his face, and his expression a mixture of confusion and amazement. All he could mutter as the other boys helped him to sit on his bed was, "Lovegood by name, Love very good by reputation."  
  
"You don't think that he and Luna . . . ." Ron began.  
  
"Mate I would say no, but with Luna . . ." Harry didn't have to say more. She was an odd girl. Neville woke up the next morning and didn't say anything more than that Luna was his girlfriend. The only other clue was that Luna and Padma always snickered when they walked by Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. No one was exactly jumping to ask Myrtle of course. 


	22. Early Christmas Gifts

WARNING: FLUFF ALERT!! FLUFF ALERT! THIS IS A MAJOR FLUFF CHAPTER! You have been warned Alrighty, responses!  
  
A.M. Bookworm: Well Harry is always being told how much he looks like his old man, so he put it to the test. Luna was the only person I could think of who could enchant an entire head to spout lines (Remember her Gryffindor hat). Oh, and we get more Pansy/Blaise stuff soon. But it will be one twisted relationship.  
  
DaBear: even if she does, she holds many more secrets than that. Shhh.  
  
Anthony: you know I love you, but in my defense I also said that Nagini wasn't an actual snake, or rather Orion said that. Thus the term "anaconda" was an intentional misnomer. And yes it is true that I was inspired to that joke by Austin Powers II, but in my defense I think that JKR was inspired to the name by that movie. (J/K)  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Early Christmas Presents  
  
Ron sent more letters in the month of November than anyone had ever seen him send before. It got to the point where the ever energetic Pig, was refusing because he was too tired. Yet he refused to tell anybody what was going on. Twice he spent two hours, VOLUNTARILY, in McGonagall's office. No Hermione and Harry were beginning to suspect he was ill. But he always reassured them. November passed quickly, the entire school was buzzing. Hogsmeade weekends were spent looking at dress robes, and discussing ideas for gifts. Harry happily noted that every Hogsmeade weekend he found Tonks and Remus in the back of the Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeers and laughing. Once, Harry was sure, he had even see them holding hands.  
  
It was on a walk on a winter's day that things changed a bit for Harry. He was walking arm in arm with Hermione. Her Herbology class had been canceled because of the snow, and he had a free period. The snow fell giving them a magical feeling. They were on the edge of the forest, and Harry turned around to face Hermione. "Hermione," he said. He swallowed a lump in his throat, "there is something I need to tell you about your necklace." Harry had yet to tell her what made the emerald glow, yet she had worn it every day since she had received it.  
  
"What about it Harry?"  
  
"Well, you see . . . there is a reason that the stone glows. You see, it glows when the person that the wearer loves is near." Harry looked away as she gazed intently at him. "I didn't think it would glow the second you put it on, and from then on I had been afraid of what you would say."  
  
Hermione turned his face toward hers with her hand and said, "This is what I say." With that she kissed him, the most deep and passionate kiss either of them had ever had. That either of them had ever seen for that matter. Harry thought he might never be able to breath again, but as long as Hermione was there, that didn't matter. When they finally broke the kiss they looked into each others' eyes. The lightly falling snow stuck in Hermione and Harry's hair. He brushed a bange from her face and kissed her more gently this time. She laid her head on his chest, but the tender moment was rudely broken.  
  
The sound of an explosion and a scuffle came from a nearby outcropping of forest shrubbery. Harry and Hermione had their wands out and approached with caution. When they cleared the foliage they saw a figure lying heaped on the ground. Harry turned it over to find the tell- tale mask of a Death-Eater. He looked and saw a set of foot prints leading away. The Death-Eater had been savagely beaten, and the foot prints were human, (ruling out Harry's first instinct of a Centaur attack), and far too small for any man (Much less Hagrid). Hermione looked at him. Then suddenly screamed as the Death-Eater brought up his wand hand for a curse. Harry grabbed the wand hand at the wrist and squeezed with all his might, forcing him to drop the wand. Then he delivered a crushing blow to the mask hidden face.  
  
"Harry," gasped Hermione, "Look at his hand." The hand that Harry was crushing appeared to be wearing a glove made from quicksilver. In fact, Harry realized straight away, the entire had seemed to be made of a living silver. He looked back at the mask, which had shattered when Harry punched him. Slowly the bits of the mask fell away, revealing the unconscious body of Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. A fire blazed in Harry's eyes. He pointed his wand at the body of the rat-man, and Hermione grabbed it and looked into his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "Go to Prof. Dumbledore and tell him that Peter Pettigrew has been found on the grounds. I'll be bringing him up. With that he waved his wand and said, "Loco Mortis corpus" and Wormtail lifted into the air and Harry slowly began to pull him back to the castle.  
  
"Do the right thing Harry," Hermione said as she began to head toward the castle, faster than Harry could.  
  
Harry thought to himself, "No, I cant do the right thing. I have to bring him to Dumbledore. If I didn't let Sirius and Remus do the "right thing" then I cant either." He slowly brought Wormtail up the steps and toward the hospital wing. "Wait," called Dumbledore's unmistakable voice.  
  
"To the dungeon Harry. Severus will be questioning him." Harry grinned at the way Dumbledore had said "questioning", as if intoning that there would be a little more than Veritaserum given to Pettigrew.  
  
Once Pettigrew was confined to a dungeon cell, Harry began thinking about the footprints he'd seen. They were far too small to belong to Pettigrew. They were the size of a woman's feet.  
  
Harry never received an answer to his question. And December passed almost as quickly as November. It was the beginning of the last week before holiday, and breakfast seemed to be made a major ordeal of. Dumbledore was suspending lessons so that everyone was in the Great Hall as he made an announcement. "Over the last two years we have talked about togetherness. We have said that we need to be one as a people, wizards. But in truth we need to be one as a species; humans. We need to accept all people, whether their differences be in the way they thing, they way they look, the content of their blood, or whether or not they are magical. So in this spirit, and at the request of one of our own students, Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to welcome its first Muggle guest!" a low rumble of whispers of disbelief spread the through the Great Hall. Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, thinking that as prefects they would have heard of this. Hermione shook her head, but Ron simply blushed until he looked like a tomato on fire, with his hair.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing everyone to order once more and he continued. "To mark this are making her an honorary student. Which means," He gestured to the side entrance where Prof. McGonagall was brining out the sorting hat, "She must be sorted. So Prof. McGonagall if you would please . . ."  
  
Just as she did with first years, Prof. McGonagall pulled out a scroll and read a name. "Rowling, Jennifer". Hermione's eyes went to the size of a quaffle as she watched her Muggle best friend walk in the room and wave nervously.  
  
Jenny took a seat on the stool, and Prof. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and in twelve seconds time it called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
Jenny stood nervously as she waited for the reaction. In thirty seconds, as everyone's minds caught up to the situation, the reaction came. Gryffindor table exploded in welcome. Jenny blushed as she made her way to sit beside her best friend. She gave Hermione a tight hug, and Harry a loose one. Then she turned to Ron, and Hermione and Harry watched in amazement as she kissed him for all she was worth. She sat down between Hermione and Ron, with Harry across from Hermione. People came by constantly to congratulate her.  
  
After a brief interrogation Jenny told Harry and Hermione about how she and Ron had wound up snogging at the end of Harry's birthday party, and they had written each other constantly since. Ron had gone to Prof. McGonagall to see if it was even possible for her to come, and after talking to Prof. Dumbledore (who almost insisted she come) it was all arranged. She would spend the week with them, and head back with Hermione on the Hogwart's Express.  
  
For the rest of the morning there wasn't a single smile at the Slytherin table. Jenny became the center of attention, thus shedding a good bit on Ron. It wasn't until they got to Hermione's first class, Potions, that they got their next surprise. Their next surprise was that Hermione and Jenny, studied the Potions text before every year, and Hermione gave her old text books to Jenny. Thus Jenny knew the theory as well as at least a fifth year.  
  
This did not sit well with Snape. First he took points from Gryffindor because Jenny got questions right faster than Harry or Neville, his reasoning was they should be able to answer better than a Muggle. Then he took points from Gryffindor when she corrected Crabbe, who had been brewing his potion wrong. Then in charms, Prof. Flitwick gave her a practice wand that he usually let first years practice with, it wouldn't do anything even if she was a witch, but it practically made her jump up and down.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was the one subject that day she could participate in. Himura-sensei never taught charms or spells, he taught ways to defend and survive without a wand (or wandless spell casting). Today they were beginning kendo; Japanese fencing with long wooden poles. He said that she showed good talent.  
  
She loved Potions, even if the teacher hated her, and Herbology. She detested Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Transfigurations (mostly because she thought they were too much like normal classes. The weeks lessons in Transfigurations were all theory). She had a ball in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She had never watered a daffodil that could water back. And when she came face to face with a unicorn and niffler, she just about lost it.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed her around the castle and introduced her to the ghosts, all of whom greeted her warmly (except the Bloody Baron) and politely, (except Peeves). Dean Tomas and Seamus Finnegan introduced her to the genius of Ron's brothers' items; all of Gryffindor tower was terrorized by Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffees. To bring her first day to a perfect end, she got a tandem broom ride with her boyfriend at sunset. 


	23. Foul Mouthed

Responses:  
  
James and Angelis1: okay, I know that was really fluffy. I am sorry. Deep down I am a romantic at heart. Fluff is the type of stuff I love to write.  
  
A.M. Bookworm: Actually, once Dumbledore heard the idea, he practically insisted. He said it could go a long way to inspire unity. Heck, I don't have anything like this planned, but once she is of age, Dumbledore would probably want her in the order. (J/K)  
  
Dreamer: thanks as always, um do you think you might be able to add a bit of meat to your responses. What did you think was great? What did you think needed work?  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Foul Mouthed  
  
Harry now walked the corridors in a large group. Aside from Ron and Hermione, he could also usually be seen with Neville, Padma, Luna, Ginny, at least one Creevey, one or both of the Zabini's, and at least until the end of the term Jenny Rowling. It was a new feeling for Harry. It was almost as close a feeling as he got when staying at the Burrow. The Slytherins were putting his patience, which was wearing thin quite quickly these days, to the test everyday.  
  
It was the day of the Yule ball, when tensions finally came to bear. The entire group was going to be in attendance. Ginny was going with Dennis Creevey as a friend, and Blaise was taking Korana. The dress robes were worn, three Gryffindor girls helped Hermione once again tame her mass of bushy hair (despite the fact that Harry said he loved it any way she wore it) and Korana was helped to wear make-up for her first time. All the D.A. girls got ready in the Room of Requirement. Padma was the only one who didn't technically have a date. Ginny said that Dennis didn't count (with a sweet smile to him as she said it) because she had been to chicken to mail Oliver.  
  
The Great Hall looked even more splendid than it ever had. The bewitched ceiling gave the image of falling snow. The suits of armor were singing, with all the words this time. And there had been special wards put in place to prevent Peeves from crashing the party. It was a good thing too. Someone reported seeing him with two buckets of paint, twenty- two rats, nine trays of owl pellets, twelve water balloons, and a checklist.  
  
Everybody danced except Ginny, Blaise, Padma, Korana, and Dennis. Eventually Dennis stood up from beside Ginny, and went to Korana. He held a hand out to her and said, "Since out escorts are being wall flowers, do you want to dance?"  
  
Korana blushed to put a Weasly to shame, but she took his had. Ron helped Blaise for the first time as they both gave the evil eye to Dennis Creevey. Ron and Blaise didn't get along, but one couldn't help but like Korana.  
  
Dennis and Korana were having a good time until the all too familiar drawl came about, "Well, well. If it isn't a Mudblood and a Mutt. Well isn't this a perfect pair?" the Slytherins behind him all laughed their heads off. Dennis turned to face Malfoy. In Gryffindor instinct, he put himself between the Slytherins and Korana. All of the D.A. was making their way to the site. The first one their however was the newest member.  
  
Jenny looked him up and down and began thinking about her friend in the states. He had taught her to play a game called the Dozens. She was glad she had learned well. "You must be Draco Malfoy," she said with an angry glare.  
  
Malfoy turned to his cronies and said, "Even a lowly Muggle has heard the Malfoy name."  
  
"Yeah it has to be you," she continued, "Hermione said that Draco Malfoy was a stupid git that looked like his mum had had an affair with a bottle of bleach and had an ego so big that he had to be compensating for something."  
  
The Slytherins' laughter stopped. The entire hall grew very quiet. Blaise too knew the Dozens, but he would let the Muggle see how she faired. "What?" she said, circling Malfoy, "You can dish it out but you cant take it."  
  
He looked at her with a look of pure hatred and said, "No one, especially not a filthy, disgusting Muggle whore talks to a Malfoy like that."  
  
"Fine you wanna talk trash lets talk trash. Malfoy, you are so ugly your parents must have had to tie steaks around your neck to get the dog to play with you." A resounding "ohhhhh!" went through the hall.  
  
Malfoy sputtered, but when he had no return fire, Jenny continued, "Course it is genetic. Your daddy isn't in Azkaban because he was a death- eater. No, he looked out the window and they arrested him for Mooning."  
  
Now the Hufflpuffs and Gryffindors were enjoying a good chuckle. The Ravenclaws were, for now, above such humor. That was when Pansy stepped up to defend Slytherin house. she said, "Muggle, you are so stupid you probably tried to study for your blood tests."  
  
Jenny was taken aback. She looked the girl up and down. She honestly was very attractive, and Jenny tried to stay away from unprovoked family attacks. Pansy however had no qualms whatsoever. "Your family is so poor," she said, "That if stepped on a lit fag in your living room you mum would cry out, who turned off the heat." Jenny was shaking with rage. Her family was in fact on the same financial level as the Weaslys. "I mean you are so poor that when we walk through your front door, we trip over your back fence."  
  
Blaise took the opportunity. "Damn it Parkinson you skank, shut up."  
  
She looked at him with shock in her eyes. "What did you call me Zabini?"  
  
"A skank. It means that you are rather promiscuous. I know you're no Ravenclaw, but I would think you should know what that means. I mean you're like a hardware store Pansy; one knut a nut, three for a screw."  
  
Her eyes seemed to catch fire. "You're so poorly bred," she roared back, "That I cant tell the difference between your family and your house- elves. Especially that little mutt of a sister, you blood-traitor."  
  
"At least I don't have to make people think they are my world to feel important." Then he launched into a cruel imitation, "'Oh Draco, are you hurt? Did that mean ol' hippogriff damage your enormous manhood?'"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"And lose a couple of pounds Parkinson," he continued, beginning to circle as Jenny had. "I mean you're so fat when you get on a scale it says "one giant at a time please." Her eyes widened in shock. He kept it going, "I mean the house-elves serve plates in five sizes; small, medium, large, jumbo, and Pansy Parkinson. Your robe size is what? Equator?" Rage filling her being, but being without retort, she stormed out, quickly followed by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Blaise turned around and bowed down low. Then he noticed no one was applauding. He looked up to see Professors Snape and McGonagall glaring at him with nothing even approaching approval. "Ten points will be taken for every insult thrown here." McGonagall declared. "That is thirty points from Gryffindor, and one hundred and thirty from Slytherin.  
  
Snape continued, "Also all parties will be serving detentions with me upon return to school." He whipped his head around to Jenny and said, "But since the Gryffindor responsible for this wont be here, I think it only appropriate that an extra thirty points be taken." No one said a word. The ball died right there.  
  
The next morning everyone was gathering in the trains. Hermione had found one that was magically expanded, that way all of their friends could sit together. everyone came in, and agreed, that they would have gladly given sixty house points just to get at Malfoy and Pansy like that. What Harry and Hermione didn't expect to see was Blaise walk in with Koran grinning like the cat that got the canary.  
  
Hermione whispered to Korana, "What's with him?"  
  
"Don't know. He was sulking till I went to bed last night. He stayed up late. This morning I woke up and he was all smiles."  
  
"Mate," Harry asked him. "Are you all right."  
  
Blaise was practically bouncing. He hadn't looked like this since Slytherin won the house cup in second year. He pulled Harry aside and said, "you aren't going to believe what happened last night.  
  
"After I bid Korana good night, I stayed up. I wanted to read, and with the way everyone treats me the only quiet time is after hours. Luckily we are allowed to be in our common rooms. Anyway, Pansy comes down the stairs and looks at me all angry and says, 'You have foul little mouth Blood traitor.'  
  
'So sue me, I speak my mind and am not afraid of anyone,' I said. She stepped right up close. I thought she was gonna duel me. I stood up and returned her glare. We were standing practically nose to nose; mind you Pansy is pretty tall. All of a sudden we are kissin' like there's no tomorrow. When we break the kiss I ask, 'what the hell was that for?'  
  
'I like strong men," she says. 'I like men who can stand up for themselves. I didn't know you had it in you Zabini.' Then we spent an hour snogging, and in the end she says she is my girlfriend if I'd like." Blaise's expression, after going over the story, was now one of confusion.  
  
"So what did you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think I said Gryffindor?" with that, the compartment door opened and Pansy walked up to Blaise and planted a hot passionate kiss on his lips. After the kiss he gave a weak smile to Harry and said, "What did you expect me to say?"  
  
Pansy turned to Korana and said, "Sorry about the mutt comment." She turned to Hermione and Jenny and repeated the gesture substituting the words "Mudblood" and "Filthy Muggle" for mutt. She then turned to Blaise and said in a sarcastic tone, "Happy?"  
  
"It's a start babe," he said with a smile.  
  
No one said anything for a while. Then Korana marched up to Pansy and said, "If you ever hurt him I will put a hex on you so bad, it will be come the fourth Unforgivable." After a pause, Pansy started laughing and said, "Deal short stuff." It wasn't long until everyone stated laughing. Korana's face burned with embarrassment.  
  
Blaise gave her a hug and a peck and said, "Thanks for having my back sis."  
  
The only thing to break the silence the rest of the ride was when Draco entered. "Pansy get your arse to my compartment now. I don't know what you think your doing here but . . ."  
  
He was cut short when Pansy spat, "GO away Draco or I will tell every Slytherin girl, and all the rest for that matter about why I told you that sized doesn't matter." If it was even possible, Malfoy went even more pale than ever. He turned around and walked right out. Blaise gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Harry threw her an approving look. All the girls in the compartment started to giggle, with the exception of Korana, who had no idea what Pansy was talking about.  
  
It was still a very uncomfortable ride back to London. Pansy explained that she really could care less about blood content, but that some of the most influential wizards were preoccupied with it, thus she faked her concern for it. Still no one like her. The friendliest anyone was with her was as they disembarked at Charring Cross, Jenny stuck out her hand and said, "If you ever want a rematch at 'The Dozens', owl me."  
  
"Deal," was Pansy's response as she shook hands. Neither broke eye contact. And everyone could tell that they were trying to crush each other's hand.  
  
Harry was more than happy to be going home for the holidays, as home he reminded himself was now #12 Grimmauld Place, London. The Advance guard picked them up in ministry cars, Tonks had walked into Hogsmeade and appartated the rest of the way home. "My first Merry Christmas," Harry thought. 


	24. Phoenix Fire

Responses:  
  
A.M. Bookworm247: well the dozens, where I come from, is a game played by trading insults. Usually this is just between friends, so no fists fly. You usually have a large group around as two people trade insults. Every time you have to try and top the last insult. Thus you have to be more creative. I am just using ones I had already heard (some a bit tweaked for Wizards).  
  
I'm S.S.M.: thanks, well you still have few chaps to go. Basically you can assume someone is watching Harry still. You will find out everything, but in my opinion it is JKR's style to keep us all wondering and not focus on anyone aspect of the plot. They didn't spend their entire first year worrying about the Sorcerer's stone  
  
Anthony: thank you again. It is always appreciated to hear reviews from a fan.  
  
Bye: I would like to know what made you unhappy. I would have rather you used the review system for its intended purpose of constructive criticism rather than just a harsh insult.  
  
Also a note- I would like to say that the use of Percy's name in the party chapters was an accident, he was not there. He would not have come. My apologies for this rather late correction.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
Phoenix Fire  
  
Harry spent a restless night in his own bed when he returned to Grimmauld Place. His dream was still taunting him. The dream of Death, and Hermione and the kiss (see chapter one) was still quite fresh to him as he awoke. He noticed that Order members were coming and going, the ones he didn't know introduced themselves as a matter of courtesy to the master of the house.  
  
It was on the second day that Harry was exploring the house deeper when he found the new plaque where the picture of Sirius' mum had been. It read:  
  
In Loving Memory of those we have lost, we rededicate ourselves anew.  
  
James and Lily Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
It went on to name many more names, some that Harry remembered Mad-Eye telling him about, some that he didn't. Then he noticed one at the bottom  
  
Cedric Diggory  
  
Dumbledore, almost appearing out of nowhere, put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "The innocent shall not be forgotten."  
  
"Why aren't the Longbottoms on here?" asked Harry, fighting back a tear at Cedric's memory.  
  
"Why should we be?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
Harry whirled his head around, and saw three people standing in front of the fireplace. One of them was Neville; the other was the people Harry recognized from St. Mungo's as Frank and Alice Longbottom. Harry's eyes went as wide as bludgers. "Look who got better faster than I thought," said Neville weakly.  
  
Harry ran up to Neville to shake his had, but no sooner than he did, he found himself pinned to a wall by a wild-eyed Frank Longbottom. His face was contorted in rage. There was hardly any humanity in the eyes. Neville pulled at his father's arm, which was currently depriving Harry of oxygen, "Dad, he wasn't gonna hurt me. He was just gonna hug me or something. Right Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head furiously, and slowly Frank Longbottom released. "Sorry there kiddo," he said in a shaken tone. "We may be back to old minds, but there is still a little of the nasty taking up space."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he meant. Dumbledore put an arm around both Frank and Alice and said, "As with all wounds, scars remain. Harry knows that better than anyone, I am sure he will forgive your eccentircies."  
  
Harry smiled broadly, "I know a house-elf who through trying to save my life almost got me killed three times. No big deal if you try to kill me. Everyone does." Frank and Alice gave Harry a worried look and started to laugh with him and Dumbledore.  
  
two nights before Christmas Eve, Winky showed up in Harry's room and said, "Mr. Harry sir?"  
  
"Yes Winky?"  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore wants Mr. Harry sire to wear special robeses for a ceremonies tonight." She laid out robes of a cool midnight blue.  
  
"Thank you Winky. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No sirs, thank you."  
  
Harry changed into his robes and walked down stairs. Once there he found Ron, Hermione, and Neville waiting. They too wore midnight blue robes. He was about to ask what was going on when, many order members, few that Harry recognized entered the main Hall. They all wore brilliant robes of gold.  
  
Dumbledore walked up on a stage and said, "it is with heavy hearts to night that we sacrifice two innocent souls to this war."  
  
From the kitchen marched eight figures. Six, dressed in gold with their hoods up, walked in a guard formation around the other two, who were dressed in midnight blue, also with their hoods up. Not one of the eight faces could be seen. They walked to the front of the stage and stopped.  
  
"Who will vouch for these two. Our order calls for at least three for a new member." Dumbledore looked very unhappy at the job he was performing.  
  
The figure who had lead the march knelt and pulled back his hood. It was Mr. Weasly. "I, Arthur Weasly, will vouch for both of them."  
  
Then the one to the left front knelt, and pulled back the hood to reveal Charlie, "I, Charles Weasly, will vouch for them."  
  
Then the right front, "I William Weasly will vouch for them."  
  
The left rear, "I, Remus Lupin, will vouch for them."  
  
Right rear, "I, Severus Snape, will vouch for them."  
  
The very last, "I, Philius Flitwick, will vouch for them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "you have surpassed the required three. You are recommended on the claims that you are brave, loyal, and clever. Do you understand what you will be giving up?"  
  
Both knelt and spoke at the same time, obscuring the voice, but not the words, "Yes, neutrality, innocence, and possibly out lives."  
  
"Do you enter freely, and willingly, with no desire but to serve the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dumbledore lifted his eyes to the sky and said, "When a soul is thrown in the fire of war, childhood and innocence is burned away. But from the ashes of those can rise a new soul, the soul of a hero." As he began to speak, the two in blue were surrounded with a blaze. The fire was a brilliant red. Harry remembered the color from when he had watched Fawkes on his burning day. As Dumbledore concluded his speech, the flames died away, and the two figures were now clad in gold. "You were born, and grew. Now the flames of war have burned away your youth. But from those flames you rise. Stand now and be greeted for the first time as fully honored members of the Order of the Phoenix, Fredrick and George Weasly." The two new members stood and pulled back their hoods, showing that indeed it was Fred and George. But this time they wore something Harry hadn't seen them wear since just before last Christmas, and never before that; serious expressions.  
  
Harry recognized a wail from the kitchen. He looked in and saw Mrs. Weasly, wearing her own gold robe. He knew the last thing she wanted them doing was joining the Order. Now the only non-Order members in the family were Ron, who she knew was just a matter of time, Percy, who had been mutually disowned the previous year, and Ginny. She was so afraid. Harry went up to her, with Hermione and Ginny at his side and gave her his first unsolicited hug.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep them safe," Harry said. Mrs. Weasly collected them all in a hug so tight. Harry knew it would be a trying Christmas on everyone.  
  
Some hours later, Harry was wandering through the party, which apparently was also a part of the ceremony. Fred and George received several pats on the back. Harry found Prof. Snape, sitting apart as usual. He was never very sociable when he was in the house. "Professor?" Harry asked, "May I ask why you vouched for Fred and George?"  
  
Snape shook his head and smiled as if remembering something. He turned to Harry, the smile instantly fading into a scowl, "They may be idiot nar do wells who are constantly up to no good . . ."  
  
"Which they will solemnly swear to," interjected Harry.  
  
Snape gave him a suspicious gaze before continuing. "But, their work with potions and magically endowed substances is nearly on par with my work. Even Miner . . . Prof. McGonagall is impressed with their transfigurative items. She is still trying to reverse engineer the 'Canary Crèmes'."  
  
Harry snickered at the thought. Then he realized that Prof. Snape was serious. "You are lucky that we are not at Hogwart's. I believe calling a teacher's judgment into question would be worth at least twelve points."  
  
"the last time I try talking to him about something," Harry thought to himself. Christmas was the most wonderful he had ever had. It was full of laughter and jokes. There was a roaring fire beside the tree in the drawing room. Remus stayed over, along with almost all the Weaslys, Percy was still having issues with his family, Tonks was there, as was Prof. Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Dobby was invited, meaning he cried a lot. Winky was given the day off so that she could join in the fun. Even Dung was allowed to join in the children's family fun. Hermione even showed up.  
  
The mistletoe trapped three couples; Harry and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Prof. Dumbledore and Winky. Winky almost tried to run as Prof. Dumbledore bent down to give her a small peck on the cheek. all in all the night was one long memory of joy. Harry stayed up, as usual, and watched every one leave. When all was said and done, only he, Winky, and Dung were staying the night. Dung crashed on the couch, Winky retreated to her quarters, and Harry went back to his bedroom. As Harry relinquished himself to Morpheus, he thought I hope it isn't the dream again. Alas it was a hope against odds. 


	25. The Talk

Okay, here we go  
  
RAV: glad you have such confidence in me, now if I could have that confidence in myself when it came to women, I'd be a very happy man, or at least one in denial  
  
AnthonyR: glad you're still here.  
  
Lindee: yes I think it is a british thing. But I might be wrong, I am an American. I am just trying to keep this sounding british.  
  
A.M.Bookworm247: thanks, and I was glad to explain.  
  
Dreamer43: thanks, but I am begging you to put more into your reviews. . . . PLEASE!  
  
Okay, here we go. Something I have been wondering about, so I thought I would clear it up. I don't know if they really teach this in british primary schools, but I learned it in sixth grade in elementary school so . . . . there you go.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
The Talk  
  
Harry came down to breakfast two days before his return to school. In the kitchen waiting for him were Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasly. Harry paused a moment as they all seemed to be waiting specifically for him. "Um, Hi?"  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus said with his patented concerned expression. "Er . . . . Harry we would like to talk to you about something. We just realized that none of us ever has, and that the Dursley's really aren't the type who would tell you all these things."  
  
"What things?" Harry asked, feeling as uncomfortable as everyone else looked.  
  
"Well you see Harry," started Mr. Weasly, "When a man loves a woman and they decide that they are ready they . . . erm . . . that is to say . . ."  
  
Tonks shook her head and took the direct approach, "Harry what do you know about sex?"  
  
"Ohhhhhh . . . ." Harry finally realized what they were asking about. "We learned all about it the last year of primary school."  
  
All three adults looked at him in surprise. "Really?" asked Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Yeah, they told us all about how it worked and, what the consequences could be, and how to protect yourself . . . . but I only know the muggle methods of protection."  
  
All three looked visibly relieved. Arthur said "well, there isn't really any magic way to protect, only magical improvements on the muggle ways.  
  
Remus looked like he was about to stand and said, "Well if you do have any questions never hesitate to ask."  
  
"I do have one," Harry began to turn a lovely shade of red usually resereved for Weasly hair and embarrassed Weasly faces. The adults sat back down and looked at one another. Harry swallowed hard and said, "How do you know when you're ready?"  
  
"Ready?" repeated Tonks.  
  
"You know . . . to have . . . . you know." Harry really wanted to avoid saying the "S" word at all costs, as if not saying it would make the conversation less embarrassing.  
  
Tonks looked at Remus, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Arthur. Arthur said, "Don't look at me. I have given the "Talk" seven times, and not one of them ever asked me that."  
  
Now Tonks and Arthur looked at Remus, he sighed and said, "Somehow I always knew I'd be the one to give you the "Talk". Your mum was too much of a prude to talk about it, and your pop and Sirius would have given you the wrong ideas."  
  
With another heavy sigh he continued, "Well, I think that your mum or Mrs. Weasly would want me to tell you, 'When you're married and too old to.' Your pop and Sirius would probably say, 'The second she is willing, if not the second before.' The truth is Harry, It is a lot more complicated than an age or situation. You have to gauge why you want to have . . . you know, how prepared and willing you are to accept the concequences, and what your feelings are for your partner, because no matter how good it feels, it will never feel as good as it does with the person you love."  
  
Remus and Tonks were both blushing profusely, "Does that help at all Harry?"  
  
He looked at Remus and said, "Yeah, it does." He immediately left so that he could miss the kiss Tonks gave him. He also didn't hear her whisper in his ear . . . You are getting so lucky tonight."  
  
The last day passed too quickly to note, Harry bid farewell to Winky and the Order, and boarded the Hogwart's Express. He was going back to his school. It was an entertaining train ride, everyone Harry had missed over the holiday said hello, and got to share their stories of what they got.  
  
When Blaise entered he seemed in a foul mood, the reason became evident later when Pansy came in. she was in an even more acidic mood. She nearly kicked Lily, almost stepped on Trevor, and no one was sure if these were accidents. Halfway through Pansy and Blaise got into a loud argument over several meaningless things, as any good couple does. She slapped him when he called her a bigot, then twelve minutes later they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. The most memorable comment made was by Ron, who said, "I don't get it, and I am pretty sure I never want to."  
  
By the end of the ride, they were all as much friends as they had been when they had left the school, meaning that Ron couldn't stand Blaise or Pansy, and wasn't crazy about either Patil, and that Blaise didn't like Ron or Neville, Pansy only respected Harry, Hermione, and Korana, and Korana liked everyone (with slight reservations toward Pansy).  
  
Harry was happy to be back at school. He slept that night and once again the dream came to him, but roughly the time that Hermione/Death was killing the Ron and Ginny, he woke up hearing some one call his name. in his groggy state he couldn't tell whose voice it was, or where it was coming from. He wasn't even sure it wasn't Parsletongue. "Harry!" it called in an urgent whisper. "Harry wake up I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Where are you?" He asked looking around, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," the voice responded, "I'm in something, look for your mirror genious." Harry's mind immediately snapped in high gear. He began tearing his trunk apart looking for the mirror, only to remember that he had put it in his bedside table when he had first gotten to Hogwart's this year. He opened the drawer grabbed the mirror. "Sirius?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Sorry," said the feminine voice and face that was reflected in the mirror.  
  
Harry sat on the bed, his heart crashing. For a brief moment he had thought that his godfather might still be alive, and finally contacting him. "Padma, what are you doing in my mirror?"  
  
"Ginny said that Sirius gave you one of these, so I bewitched mine to connect to yours. Listen Harry I really need to talk to you."  
  
Harry heard the urgency in her voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to tell you in person. Please, meet me in the room of requirement."  
  
"Fine," he relented, "I'm on my way."  
  
Her face faded from the mirror. Harry put it down on his bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He took the map in his hands and stole silently down the hallway. It didn't take him long to reach the room.  
  
When he entered he saw here standing there, obviously very distraught. She was in a dressing gown and her eyes looked like she had been crying. "Padma, what is wrong?"  
  
She went to him in a moment, "Harry your friend, Ron, one of his brothers is . . . is . . . you know who killed him."  
  
"what?" Harry was shocked, "How do you know, why haven't you told Dumbldore?"  
  
"I haven't told him because he would ask that same question. Harry I have a lot of secrets. Secrets that even Parvati doesn't know. If one gets out then all of them will come undone. I don't want every one to know that I'm . . . well I just want to keep my secrets."  
  
"How do you know Padma?"  
  
"Because Harry, I had a vision. I saw it. I'm claire voyant. I'm an Alethiomagus."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dun Dun DUnnnnnnnnnn (dramatic reverrrrrrrrb) well what do you think? Did you see that coming? Could you tell? Any guesses as to what here other secrets are? I think one person already knows. REVIEW pleeeease! 


	26. A Gryffindor Death

Hey everybody sorry that this took so long to write but inspiration hits me like a whipping boy and I have trouble concentrating on any one story. My deepest apologies, and I am glad that you all like my story so much.  
  
A.M. Bookworm: well we don't find out Ms. Patil's deeper secrets yet, but soon . . . well soon in the story, I don't know how soon I'll update.  
  
Dreamer: Spot on! Good guess, bad spelling. Thanks for the bigger review.  
  
Sami: Well He has a rather lot to react to, so seeing his reaction to her secret will take a few chaps.  
  
Anime Kid: thank you so much for your thoughts. I like the Blaise/Pansy relationship too. Harry's "Pet name" was just a teasing thing. He hasn't called her that since if you notice. I just wanted him to tease her a little, I agree though, I don't think Harry and Hermione would do pet names. As for Creevy/Korana, they are a little young for a real relationship, but I might throw 'em together in an epilogue. Especially if someone will tell me which Creevy is the younger; Colin or Dennis.  
  
Thanks for the reviews to those I didn't mention.  
  
Harry Potter and the Warriors of Zelcara  
  
A Gryffindor Death  
  
"What do you mean Padma?" Harry's mind was reeling. One of the people closest to him was dead? Who could it be? How could Padma be an Alethiomagus?  
  
"Listen," she said. "I am. I have had special powers for a while now, at least the last two years. I can hear thoughts, tell when people are lying, sense magic and spells, and I never seem to get tired from use of magic. Its just that I don't want people branding me a freak. I don't want people to think I am weird. That's not why I called you though. Ron's brother, the one who was head boy,"  
  
"Bill?" Harry asked.  
  
"No the one who was Head boy in our third year."  
  
"Percy?" Harry couldn't believe it. He and Percy, much less the Weaslys and Percy, had never patched things up. He was still the family black sheep.  
  
"Yeah, him. I saw him with You-Know-"  
  
"Voldemort" Harry corrected.  
  
"Yes, V.V.Vol. Voldemort. I saw him torture Percy. He was . . . . I cant explain it all, but I can show you."  
  
Harry's expression flew into confusion. "Show me?"  
  
"Just remember," she said, "Its like a pensieve, if you know what that is, you cant do anything to change it." With that she put her hands on Harry's temples and closed her eyes.  
  
Instantly Harry's senses told him he was no longer in the Room of Requirement, but in a chamber somewhere deep underground. He looked, and saw a red-headed form bound in chains. He was on his knees in front of the most unforgettable person Harry had ever seen, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's pale face held a smirk upon it as he looked at the crumpled form. Three other people stood in the room with him. Harry recognized two, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry pulled out the wand he had tucked into his waist, but felt his wand arm lowered, he looked to see it being pushed down by Padma. "We can't do anything to help him," she said sadly. "This has already happened. It happened, but a few hours ago."  
  
"Well," called the voice of Voldemort, "Tell me."  
  
"Never," said Percy in a weary tone.  
  
"You stupid blood traitor!" roared Voldemort, as he pointed his wand at Percy. Percy was thrown back screaming.  
  
"Now tell me the location of Harry Potter's summer home. I know your family has visited him. Simply tell me where he lives and I will let you go."  
  
Percy hoisted himself back to his feet, only to fall back to his knees. "I won't tell you a damn thing you beast."  
  
Malfoy and Bellatrix both stepped forward with wands raised, but Voldemort waved them off. "Why do you protect him?" Voldemort asked simply. "He has taken your place at the family table. Until he came, you never had a problem fitting in with your family. You were always well respected and loved by your parents. But as Harry Potter grows in popularity with your family, you are cast aside more. I would think you should want to tell me as a sort of . . . revenge without bloody hands. You simply take the deal I offer, and I release you, without any harm. No one would expect you to stand up to my torture, thus no one would question you. Just tell me and you can go back to being a part of your family again."  
  
Percy raised his eyes to meet Voldemort's, but quickly looked away. He said, "Harry is family. If I betray him, then I can never really be part of the family again. He is as much my . . ." he never got to finish.  
  
"Crucio!" called Voldemort. Percy screamed and writhed in pain on the ground. "Tell me NOW! Tell me you insignificant little worm. Tell ME! How do I find Harry Potter's summer home?"  
  
"Go . . ." Percy said weakly, as he slowly rolled back onto his knees.  
  
"Yes, tell me how to get there."  
  
"Go to . . ." He continued.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Percy stood and looked at Voldemort with defiance in his eyes. "Go to Hell you lousy snake."  
  
Voldemort's temporarily hopeful face fell back to anger. "Pity," he said calmly. He walked away from Percy, pointed his wand over his shoulder, and uttered, "Avada Kedavra." The blast of green shot through Percy's body and left it to crumple limply on the floor. Harry watched in horror. Then he saw that the green blast had continued through Percy and was now carrying something in its wake. It was a translucent version of Percy. Percy's now ghostly eyes opened, and he shone a bright white and disappeared.  
  
With that he returned to the Room of Requirement, which part of him knew he had never truly left. Padma slowly brought her hands down, and looked ashamedly at Harry. "That's what happened," she muttered.  
  
"But he didn't know," Harry said, falling to his knees. "He didn't know about where I lived. He had never been to my house. I had given Ron my number, and Hermione must have found out the address. . Only he, the Twins, and Mr. Weasly have ever been there. He wouldn't know where my house was. Why didn't he tell them that he didn't know?"  
  
"Because Harry," Prof. Dumbledore said from the doorway. Both whipped around to see him standing there in his night robe and slippers. "He was protecting his family. He knew that Voldemort chose to use him because Voldemort considered him the weakest. If Voldemort knew he had kidnapped the weakest he who couldn't give him the information, he would try to kidnap the weakest who could, most likely Ginny. However, if Voldemort believed that the weakest knew, and could still hold out, then he knew that his family would be safe, because Voldemort would know that he wouldn't be able to drag the information out of another.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore? How long have you been there?" Padma had an edge of panic in her voice.  
  
"Long enough to know that which you do not want known, and long enough to know that I should forget it. Your secret is safe with myself and Harry." With that he turned to Harry and said, "Come Harry. I feel it is time to give your surrogate family some more bad news."  
  
Ron and Ginny were quickly gathered into Prof. Dumbledore's office and told the whole story, minus Padma. As far as they knew, Harry had had another dream, not that Dumbledore or Harry had said anything to directly lie to them. Ron nearly pummeled Harry. Ginny just broke down into tears in the Professor's arms. The other Weaslys were quickly rounded up, and brought to the office. The twins held onto their sister, and Ron was trying to suppress any reaction. Bill and Charlie held onto their mother, as Arthur tried his best to get through to Ron. Harry sat off on his own. Hermione hadn't been woken; most felt the Weaslys needed the night to mourn on their own.  
  
At about five (Harry had first been contacted by Padma at one) Bill walked over to Harry. "you okay mate?" he asked gently.  
  
"Just feel like I shouldn't be here," Harry responded. "I also feel that if it weren't for me, you lot wouldn't have to be here. It was me that Voldemort was pumping Percy about. Percy didn't even know what they wanted to know."  
  
"You should be here Harry," Bill said kindly. "You are as much a Weasly as any of us. This is a lesson I learned quick out there. Only one thing matters, it isn't blood or gold or fame; its family."  
  
"I know," Harry said, "But I don't have any."  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Bill smiled. "Blood doesn't matter. While it is true you don't have any blood family who cares about ya, you do have family that does. Us. Hermione too, and Hagrid, and those two house-elves, and don't forget the Zabini's. We are your family. And you are ours."  
  
"He's right," said Mrs. Weasly. Harry turned around to see her being supported by Charlie. "If it weren't for you Harry dear, we wouldn't know about my dear son. We wouldn't even know that he died like a real Gryffindor." Everyone smiled for a moment at that thought. "He practically spit in the face of the Dark. . . . I mean Voldemort himself. I am proud all seven of my sons; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry."  
  
Harry hugged her tight. "Will you be okay?" he asked her.  
  
"We'll be fine. You know me; built like a bloody tank." Every one gaped at her choice of words, and she blushed. They were able to share a laugh even then.  
  
"A memorial service will be held for Percival Weasly, and his name shall be added to the Heroes Plaque in the Order's base. Let it be known he was truly a Gryffindor and Hero!" Dumbledore's announcement was touching, but didn't seem to cover what everyone needed. Ron wandered off, and showed up at breakfast with bloody knuckles. 


End file.
